Yugioh 100 Theme Challenge
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: PUZZLESHIPPING, BLINDSHIPPING, MOUBIMSHIPPING! I'm given one hundred themes, I must write a story on each of those themes. Songfics, drabbles, random, oneshots and more. Please take a look! Some themes may contain lemons, you will be warned at the beginnings of those themes.
1. Intro

**1 Intro**

I'm taking part in a 100 theme challenge. I'm basing it on my favourite pairings; Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping and Mobiumshipping. (Yeah I'm a fan of the threesomes too)

The first is **Intro**, I'm introducing you all to my theme challenge, hopefully I'll be doing good, I hope to have it completed in good time "100 theme challenge by Harry-Potter-Addict" if your looking for it, though there are hundreds of them out there, I'm sure :) Please give me comments on these!

Just to explain a few things;

1) Some of these 'themed stories' may be linked, if so I will put "A continuation from #".

2) The stories will differ in length.

3) There is the chance of some OOC-ness.

4) They'll be updated randomly.

5) There is even the chance of a Lemon or two. BUT if you do not wish to read those, I will make sure to state at the start so you can skip it if you do not wish to read some smutt.

I'm excited, but I'm not neglecting my stories at all! I just simply have this between them. As a side project and spur of the moment inspiration outlet. I hopefully will get along great, and now let's begin;

**2 Love**

**3 Hate**

**4 Canine**

**5 Feline**

**6 Hell**

**7 Heaven**

**8 Fire**

**9 Water**

**10 Wind**

**11 Earth**

**12 Loud**

**13 Quiet**

**14 Big**

**15 Small**

**16 Happy**

**17 Sad**

**18 Radio**

**19 TV**

**20 See**

**21 Hear**

**22 Touch**

**23 Taste**

**24 Smell**

**25 Laugh**

**26 Cry**

**27 Rain**

**28 Sun**

**29 Anger**

**30 Joy**

**31 Family**

**32 Friends**

**33 Food**

**34 Drink**

**35 Cold**

**36 Hot**

**37 Music**

**38 Movies**

**39 Secrets**

**40 Insanity**

**41 Life**

**42 Death**

**43 In**

**44 Out**

**45 Believe**

**46 Trust**

**47 Lie**

**48 Faith**

**49 Kind**

**50 Mean**

**51 Implode**

**52 Explode**

**53 Make**

**54 Break**

**55 Spots**

**56 Stripes**

**57 Real**

**58 Fake**

**59 Hopes**

**60 Expectations**

**61 Pain**

**62 Hunger**

**63 High**

**64 Low**

**65 Pens**

**66 Paper**

**67 Help**

**68 Language**

**69 Fear**

**70 Relax**

**71 Options**

**72 Opinions**

**73 Fixed**

**74 Electric**

**75 Shapes**

**76 Neon**

**77 Natural**

**78 Hero**

**79 Villain**

**80 Together**

**81 Alone**

**82 Words**

**83 Pretty**

**84 Obsessed**

**85 Horror**

**86 Action**

**87 Romance**

**88 Murder**

**89 Mystery**

**90 Game**

**91 Reading**

**92 Learning**

**93 Teaching**

**94 Come**

**95 Go**

**96 Wait**

**97 Annoyance**

**98 Patience**

**99 Memory**

**100 Forgetting**


	2. Love

_Lemon- NO_

_OOC- Not really_

_Warnings- mentions of mature themes. Not Explicit._

* * *

**2 Love**

There are many kinds of love. Yami and Yugi had experienced them all, well at least all the best ones;

* * *

First love.

They had been each other's first love. Yugi had loved Yami ever since he'd protected him from bullies. After beating them at their own game Yami had knelt down before the scared little one and reached out to him. His hands, which Yugi had just seen knock out about three bullies, were suddenly so gentle.

Yugi heard Yami's kind words and had let the teen take him home to his Grandpa, the crimson eyed boy- for he was a boy back then- had patched Yugi up and called by every day to make sure he was alright.

Yugi was glad he was there for him, and there to protect him. Yami was like his knight, his ideal. Yugi hardly felt worthy of his time, but Yami still left his popular crowd again and again to talk to him and walk him home.

Yugi remembered when exactly Yami became his first love, when he realized he's fallen for this amazing person; it was when Yami wrapped Yugi up in his scarf, as well as himself. Yugi's blue one had gotten stuck in a tree and he was shivering as he mournfully stared up at it. Yami had come along and had simply pulled his scarf out and wrapped one end around Yugi's neck, and the other around his own.

They were connected then. And Yugi fell in love.

* * *

True love.

The next step was telling him, Yugi took a few years to build up the courage to tell him, they were fifteen at the time. Yugi was so nervous about telling him, but it turns out that he didn't have to…

A girl called Teá had been asking Yami out for months, but Yami kept turning her down, saying that he only thought of her as a friend and that he liked boys. Yugi thought that he was very brave to admit that he was gay publicly, but everyone took it really well. But that wasn't the turning point.

Teá's cousin, Rebecca had asked Yugi out on a date, Yugi was too nice to just turn her down flat like Yami was doing with Teá, so he told her that he'd think about it and tell her his answer tomorrow. Rebecca had asked him in the middle of lunch, so Yugi and Yami's friends all heard it. Joey, Tristan and Ryou had all said that Yugi should say yes, Yami had been quiet.

As Yami and Yugi walked home, Yami suggested that they go see the park. Yugi had agreed, because that meant that he'd spend more time with Yami. But when they got there Yami pulled him into the bushes and pinned Yugi to the wall it hid; he looked nervous or scared.

Yugi was worried, Yami had never acted this way before, but Yami just leaned in and asked Yugi to say 'no' to Rebecca. Yugi asked why and Yami kissed his cheek, Yami blushed bright red -a colour he had never gone before- and he'd said very clearly; "I like you Yugi. As more than a friend"

Yugi had been so happy, he'd jumped into Yami's arms and said the very same thing back. That was the day they knew that their love was returned; true if you will.

* * *

Young love.

They began a relationship, and it was a very happy one. Yugi's Grandpa didn't mind at all that Yugi was dating another boy, he was happy for them and encouraged it as much as he could while respecting their privacy.

Yami's parents were often away as Yugi's were, but all of them were supportive too. Their friends shouted; _finally!_ When they told them that they were dating the next day, clearly they were the last to know of the other's affections.

The only people who were unhappy, outwardly, were Teá and Rebecca, but they were easy to ignore.

Being new to dating they took it slow, they went to see movies, went on outings for two and had a great time with each other. Yugi was happy, he was more than happy! They shared kisses, hugs, gifts and memories, each one more sweet than the last.

Yami was happy too, he was always smiling and he always wanted Yugi close; he's pull Yugi from his chair and sit the prettily blushing boy into his lap, when the teacher was out or at lunchtime, because it was good to hold him. Yugi liked it too, he liked that Yami was affectionate.

* * *

Love's anniversary.

Their first anniversary was special; they went to Domino part and went to the place where they confessed their feelings before giving each other their little gifts. Yugi had gotten them both Yin and Yang necklaces, they'd be two halves of a whole.

Yami had gotten Yugi a puzzle, Yugi often said he liked them, and dared Yugi to complete it before next year.

Yugi took Yami to the place where he'd fallen in love, and pointed to the scarf that was still in the tree, too high to get to and too tangled for the wind to blow out. Yugi laughed when Yami teased him by making the scarf look like a flag, saying that's when his feelings where thrown in the air.

Yami then took Yugi to the place where he fell in love. It was Yugi's house, Yami pointed to the window and said that one evening Yugi leaned out to speak to him and the light made him look so beautiful that he stole his heart.

Yugi blushed brightly and let Yami cuddle and kiss him, they spent the rest of the evening watching a movie. Yugi had fallen asleep on the sixteen year olds' lap, but Yami didn't mind, it gave him the chance to admire him in his sleep… at least until Grandpa came home.

* * *

Physical love. (_Please skip if you feel uncomfortable. Not Explicit_)

The next step was something that they'd often heard about but hadn't been ready to try. It was a very big step, and they were both a little nervous when the moment came.

Giving up your innocence, no matter who to, would always be a nerve-racking thing.

But it had felt good.

Yugi remembered hot kisses, gentle touches and then heaven. Yami had felt the same

When they'd finally come down from their high they kissed under the covers and were glad that they'd shared something so special with each other. Their first time.

Yugi remembered feeling so very happy; Yami had made him feel hot, alive, beautiful and special. It was something that Yugi loved very much and wanted to keep a hold of forever. Yami in turn had felt like that too; special, alive, hot and wanted.

They knew that they'd do this again; it was amazing, so very wonderful for heart and body. Yugi often blushed about it and Yami did love to see that blush.

* * *

Love's question. Love's answer.

They were in collage when the question came. Yami had taken Yugi out to a very romantic place, a lake on bonfire night. The fireworks seemed twice as bright as they were reflected in the black water. Yugi admired the beautiful colours and, though he jumped at few loud ones, really enjoyed the outing; thinking that it was nothing more than that.

But Yami pointed to something on the far side of the lake suddenly, Yugi turned to look and when he looked back Yami had a little black box open, with a pretty diamond ring sitting in velvet pillows.

Yugi had gasped and had felt so amazed! Yami smiled and then took Yugi's hand and asked him a very special question "Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi had tackled him to the bottom of the boat with his answer, hugging him, laughing and nearly crying with happiness as he shouted "Yes!" their friends on the shore laughed at the sight of them swimming back because they sunk the boat, but they didn't mind. They were happy.

The ring had stayed on Yugi's hand until his wedding day.

* * *

Love's Promise.

The wedding had been family and friends and each other. The ceremony passed in a blur and soon they were dancing on the dance floor with cameras flashing all around them. Yugi's Mother and Yami's were in happy tears and constantly embarrassed the two with hugs and corny phrases.

Yugi's Mother and threatened to hunt Yami like a dog if he hurt 'her baby boy'. Yami promised to take care of him, but unluckily for Yugi; Joey and Seto had been filming the entire thing and they got lots of laughs out of it later when they looked back at it.

Being joined forever was the best moment of their lives, their honeymoon was heaven and they had always treasured that day.

* * *

Eternal love.

That's something that will keep going, and Yami and Yugi haven't gotten there yet as eternity is a very long time. But their love will never stop, they both know this, they both always go out and try and show them how much they think of the other each day. It's a really special thing to share and with only a glance at the other, they know that love will outlive eternity.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, I think that this was a nice start to the challenge. Very fluffy and let me focus on the many highlights of Puzzleshipping :)_

_Please give me a review! More soon._

_Next chapter - Hate._


	3. Hate

_Lemon- No_

_Continuation - No_

_Warnings- none_

* * *

**3 Hate**

Yugi lay awake late one night and glanced at the clock again. The neon green lights showed two sets of twelve's.

Yugi sighed and curled up around the blankets again, his body felt cold and alone. Yugi hated feeling alone and cold, as a Hikari he was drawn to warmth and company instinctively. Yugi listened to the quiet and whimpered slightly.

He needed to hear that sound, soon. That purr and hum that announced that he was home, Yami. Yugi closed his eyes again; he wanted to hear that, he had to hear that he was home safely.

Yami worked as a police officer, a detective who was called out infrequently, but he would often be gone for days. Yugi would always treasure the days he was here, he loved every second, and hated every lonely night. He hated waking up alone, or finding a note saying he was called out again.

He hated eating meals by himself and having to put Yami's in the cupboard if he got a call in the middle of eating. He hated that he'd have no one to say goodnight to, he hated that when Yami had to leave he'd be kissed on the forehead, cheek and lips with a promise to be back soon and that he'd be careful. Then he'd be gone and Yugi couldn't see him or make sure he was alright.

Once, Yugi remembered fearfully, he'd had to drive to the hospital in the middle of the night and see his lover and fiancé; he'd been shot in a stand off in a robbery-hostage situation. Many men told Yugi that Yami had been brave, but Yugi had said that he'd rather Yami was a coward and alive than brave and on the edge of death.

Yami had recovered, though Yugi always had nightmares about Yami like that. He hated that Yami was in danger. Yet he was proud of him too, Yugi was very proud that Yami was so selfless, and very proud that he was so brave, that he could achieve so much.

Yugi smiled to himself and missed the sound of the car. He turned and saw the neon lights, twelve and fifteen. Yugi sighed and rolled to face the wall, his sigh masked the sound of the lock and door.

The cool summer air only allowed Yugi to have a thin sheet over his thin and slender frame, otherwise he'd be too hot. The door was silently opened and a man with red eyes smiled as he saw the little body of his lover curled up in the white sheets.

The crimson eyed man silently stripped down to his boxers and padded over bare foot to the bedside. Yugi gasped as his sheet was moved and warm, strong arms curled around his body. Yami chuckled as Yugi jumped in his arms, then relaxed into his hold, and he finally turned to kiss his cheek.

"You're back" Yugi sighed happily, the sleep that had been denied of earlier was being given in full.

Yami chuckled and kissed under Yugi's ear "You know I hate it when you stay up late for me" he whispered to him.

Yugi smiled and struggled to stay awake "I hate it when I have to sleep alone"

Yami smiled as well before countering "I hate it when you give me the puppy eyes before I leave"

Yugi pouted "I hate it when you leave, I hate it when I'm alone… I hate being cold" he whispered with a shiver.

Yami pulled Yugi close with a look of concern, spooning him next to his body heat. Yami ran his hands over the soft skin of his precious lover, trying to warm him, he smiled as he remembered his good news "You don't have to be cold now, aibou. I'm not leaving you"

Yugi whimpered "Until they call you in again"

Yami nodded but whispered "I've requested a six month break, Yugi. We'll have all the time in the world, I promise I'm going to stay with you, every second. You won't have to hate until January" Yami's lips touched the weak point under Yugi's ear.

Yugi mewled and smiled slightly "That's nice…" and he slept.

Yami chuckled before turning Yugi's head towards him, and deeply kissed the sleepy mouth of his precious Hikari. "I hate it when you fall asleep on me, aibou, you'll have to make it up to me tomorrow" he teased while tucking them both in to be warmer.

* * *

_Number 3 done! This was a hard one, I didn't really want to write a full out hate one, so I changed it a bit. Made Yami a sexy detective *drool* and Yugi his sweet little lover, so back off ladies, this man is off limits!_

_Next chapter - Canine_


	4. Canine

_Lemon- No_

_Continuation From - 3 Hate. _

_Warnings- Mild violence, blood._

* * *

**4 Canine**

Yugi squealed at the sight of the dog Yami had brought home. The large German Shepherd looked up at Yugi with intelligent brown eyes and seemed to grin with his long tongue hanging out of one side of his mouth. Yugi knelt down and the dog at once bounded over into Yugi's arms.

"Welcome home… Julian" he read off the dog tag on a black leather collar.

Julian panted and the doggish smile stayed and widened. He had black fur over his back and down his tail, with dark ears and snout, his wet black nose nuzzled under Yugi's chin and he gave a few happy licks to his cheek. Yugi giggled and petted his ears warmly.

Yami chuckled and looked at the lead that the dog had managed to pull out of his hands. "Meet the mutt that saved my ass" he said, kneeling down to scratch his ears "Giving him a home was the least I could do"

"_We_ could do" Yugi corrected.

They had been talking about getting a pet so that Yugi wouldn't be so lonely, and the police station had just gotten in some new dogs, meaning some of the older ones could retire. Yami and Yugi at once jumped at the chance to adopt Julian, the dog that had saved Yami so long ago.

* * *

_Yami held up his gun and aimed, but he knew that it was too risky to fire. The robber had the girl in front of him and the gun pressed to her chin. She was sobbing and her large blue eyes begged Yami to save her._

_"Put down your gun!" the robber shouted, he wore a cliché ski-mask and the gun was a semi automatic, the sort that was sadly easy to get and standard to have in a robbery._

_Yami glared "Let the girl go, we'll talk, I'll get you what you want" he said. He knew that what he was saying wasn't entirely true, but he was desperate to get that girl out of there._

_His radio buzzed 'Yami! What are you saying? Shoot him!'_

_The robber laughed "Don't treat me like a fool, I know that this bitch is the only thing stopping you from open firing" he jabbed her and she whimpered through the gag, her brown hair messy and her breathing hyper._

_Yami glared, before lowering his gun. The robber smirked "I thought so. Now, come over here, and take this bitch's place"_

_Yami slowly set his gun down and walked over to the girl, he patted her arm "You'll be alright" he told her as the gun was put under his chin. The girl nodded and ran for the exit. Yami was now the hostage, and he was a bigger hostage too, no policeman would be willing to shoot at one of their own._

* * *

_Outside the policemen held their breaths together. Some police dogs growled, Julian began to bite through his leash._

* * *

_Yami was forced to put tape over his eyes and to sit down with the man jabbing the gun into his ribs. "I want you to speak into your radio and tell them; that I want one million cash, unprinted, untracked and in an hour. Then I want them to hand in over in see through plastic bags and I want them dropped off of at the front door"_

_Yami reached for his radio but then just dropped it "Oops" he said sarcastically._

_The man growled and as he reached down the gun shifted, and Yami took his chance. His knees met the man's face and he tore the tape off his face. He made a mad dash for it._

**_BANG!_**

_"Ah!" Yami fell to the floor, a mere five meters from safety. He gasped and felt the blood seep into his shirt. The back of his ribs._

_The robber kicked Yami over onto his back, onto the wound, and pointed the gun at him. "Bastard" he growled and aimed at Yami's face. Yami didn't close his eyes, he glared right into the face of the man, but all he could think of was… Yugi._

_Suddenly there was a loud snarling-yapping-barking howl. Yami only blinked, and that man was gone._

_All he saw was a blur of brown and black and then the robber was screaming. Yami sat up despite the pain and saw Julian bearing down on the robber, his teeth were in the man's arm and the gun had been knocked well out of reach. The man was screaming and screaming._

_Julian had the man's throat in his jaws and with a few violent shakes the man was still. Julian hadn't killed him, but his teeth had cut and his jaw strength had cut off blood to the man's brain, leaving him weakened and unconscious._

_Julian looked at Yami and whimpered, running over and licking his face and nuzzling his shoulder. Yami scratched his ears before falling back with a groan, the bullet hurt, "Thanks…" he grasped the collar and saw the silver tag "Julian…" he whispered before falling back unconscious._

* * *

_When Yami had woken up, Yugi was at his bedside with tears running down his face. Yami and he had a tearful reunion, with Yugi both praising and scolding him the entire time. Duke, the chief came in and told Yami that he was lucky to have survived._

_"If that rascal of a dog hadn't chewed through his new lead and tackled that guy you'd be double dead, it's the dragging you out and getting you to the hospital that really saved you" he explained._

_Yami smiled "Good boy he is, if there's something that I can do for him, let me know"_

_Duke snorted "Well his disobedience put him forward on the 'dogs retirement list', so if you lovebirds ever wanted an overgrown puppy/watchdog…" he trailed off before putting his hat on and smiling. "Rest up Yami, see you Yugi"_

_"Goodbye" Yugi smiled before smiling at Yami and saying "Please don't scare me like that again"_

_Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's lips "I don't plan on it, aibou" he said as Yugi stood up._

_Yugi flashed him a dazzling smile and a cheeky wink before heading for the door "I'll smuggle in a coffee for you when I've had lunch"_

_Yami hummed in pleasure "Best news I've heard all day, but you know that's illegal, I may just have to arrest you" he said lowly, a glint in his eyes._

_Yugi rolled his eyes "Good luck catching me if you try" he laughed and left._

* * *

Yugi let Julian lick his face one more time before standing up and letting him go to the back and see his new kennel and toys. Yugi smiled at the delighted dog "Welcome home" Yami pulled Yugi into his side and kissed his lips.

"I think we could get used to having him around" he agreed with a nod.

Julian looked up with a blue rubber bone in his mouth and ran up to his new owners; he sat at their feet and looked up with happy whimpers of delight. He's never been a part of a family before. Yugi and Yami scratched an ear each and exchanged a kiss with each other.

* * *

_I'm on a roll! I think I'll just put up all the ones I have already done; so be prepared for lots of fast updates then a sudden lag, depending on whether the urge hits me or not. But once again we have Yami as the sexy detecitve, Julian is a small dedication to the first book I read independantly as a child; The Famous Five, on treasure island. But I think that it's a good name :)_

_Next chapter - Feline_


	5. Feline

_Lemon- No_

_Continuation From - none. _

_Warnings- Mild Mature touching (not explicit!), Nudity (not explicit!), Wet dream (not explicit!)._

* * *

**5 Feline**

Yami walked along the temple's hallway, a tray of food in his hands.

The temple wasn't very large, but it held; two rooms of worship, two healing chambers, personal chambers, a kitchen, a food storage room, three gardens, and male, female and mixed dormitories.

Yami was on his way to the personal chambers, there was something extra special about this temple; they worshiped a _living_ deity. It was a smaller sister temple to Bast, Goddess of cats. The temple had been a place for the sick and homeless but, according to the elders, one stormy night a young teen had staggered to the temple steps. When they let him in and took off the rag-like cloak he wore they saw the ears and tail of a cat on his body.

They at once assumed him to be a deity from Bast, only she could combine human and cat so perfectly. The young man had no memory of where he came from once he arrived at the temple, but judging on how thin he was when he arrived they guessed that he must have been lost in the desert for some time.

Yami paused at the curtains and knocked on the stone. "Who is it?" a calm and sweet voice called.

Yami peered around the corner and smiled "Yami, my lord" he called back.

"Yami! Please come in" a delighted voice sounded from within.

Yami crept around the curtains and entered a luxury filled room. It wasn't large, but nearly all of it was curtained or cushioned in some way, there was a young teen sitting up to attention on a large sofa. He smiled, his childish face a picture of innocence and fun, yet he was also wise beyond his years.

The young deity had large amethyst eyes that took up most of his face, his skin was pale- very unusual for Egypt- and soft to the touch, he was small in body and rather lithe and feline. And yet his most astonishing features were two cute black ears poking out of his head where human ears were normally, and a long sleek black tail that never was still as it displayed his emotions as much as his large eyes.

Yami smiled and bowed a little, but the deity just hugged him instead "I keep telling you, Yami, you don't have to bow before me" he smiled widely and took one of Yami's hands "Come on, eat with me" he invited with that angelic smile.

Yami could never resist that smile and let the deity tow him to a nest of cushions. The teen shared his fruit and bread with Yami, though the young priest protested "My lord, you don't have to share with me, it's for you" Yami said.

The deity shook his head "I want to share with you, and please call me Yugi" he said with a smile, his tail flickering pleasently. Not remembering even his own name; the temple guardians had given him one. Yugi had liked his new name and Yami thought that it suited his playful nature.

Yami sighed "Yugi. The temple elders nearly got me whipped for calling you by name" he pointed out; the single whip slash scar over his back was a permanent reminder of respect. If Yugi hadn't of run in when he did Yami would have been a lot worse.

Yugi's face and ears fell, even his tail was droopy. "I see… I'm sorry, I just thought that we'd be friends instead of master and servant" he murmured sadly, his voice full of disappointment and… heartbreak?

Yugi had had lots of things in his short life, short because he couldn't remember things from before, but he didn't have many friends. It was almost a written rule that a deity should be respected, worshiped and held high above all others. Yugi had no friends, Yami was the closest person to him, and even he was painfully distant at times.

Yami winced and then smiled "Are you going to eat those grapes? Or do I have to feed them to you, my friend?"

Yugi blinked then smiled brilliantly and snatched a few up. "Share?" he offered sweetly.

Yami took his half "Share" he decided.

After they'd eaten Yugi stood up with a sigh "I'm going to bathe, I guess Dartz will have to wait for me today" he said, thinking about the regular evening meal he normally had with the man.

Yami smiled as he stood up too "Would you like me to wash your back?" he asked, hesitating because it was a bold offer and, secretly, he was very in love with the young deity. He longed to be that close to him…

Yugi blinked, before blushing and nodding "W-well, if you don't mind?" he squeaked before capturing the front of his robes and hiding up to his nose in the fabric. Yami laughed and assured Yugi that it was no problem; the only problem was that he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back from seeing Yugi completely.

Yugi undressed and jumped in the water, very quickly because he didn't really want Yami _looking_. Yami dumped warm water over Yugi's head, the teen closing his eyes tightly and lowering his black ears as much as they could. He hated water in his ears!

Yami began to carefully wash Yugi's shoulders and back, yet very often the washing touches turned to worshiping caresses… Yugi trembled sometimes; he was resisting the urge to purr… _Yami's hands… feel nice, rough and firm, but nice._ Yugi blushed a little and sank until the water was up to his nose.

"How's the famine?" he asked to try and take his mind off Yami's touch.

The crimson eyed man hesitated before admitting "It's still quite bad, but, thanks to you, all the sick are healthy again. You shouldn't have to worry" he assured. Some people, on the brink of death, had come and begged for help from Yugi. Yugi would prick his finger and bleed a little and the blood, once consumed, would heal the sick person from inside to out in less than ten seconds.

Yugi sighed and his ears lowered again "I guess… I'd like to request a handout of food from our storages" he said softly.

Yami blinked "But Yugi, they're offerings to you" he pointed out.

Yugi sighed "I can do with them what I wish, the people need it more than I"

Yami knew he had a point, but he didn't want the people thinking that Yugi was rejecting their hard grown offerings "As the village god-"

"Enough!"

Yugi stood up, fists beside his sides. Yami leaned back slightly, he hadn't really seen Yugi upset very often. Yugi turned and looked at him with large tearful eyes "You don't know me! None of you do!"

He wrapped his arms around himself, his tail also curled around his waist "I'm a freak, half person half cat, I don't have any memories of myself before I came here, you all just assumed I was a god and the people all around us give me so much, but-"

Yami reached out and held Yugi's shoulders before giving him a little shake "Yugi, the villagers love and depend on you, you're the Neko-god here, your blood cures every injury and sickness and Dartz tells us that prosperity has been given here. Lots of us love and respect you too"

Yugi blinked. Yami realized what he said included himself and he blushed a little and turned his head slightly away.

Yugi sniffed and said "But… it feels like I'm tricking everyone!" he wailed softly and jumped at Yami, wrapping his arms around his frame "Oh Yami…"

"Yugi!" Yami gasped out, shocked that Yugi was hugging him, and he blushed twice as bad because the young teen wasn't wearing anything! Yami quickly got over his brief embarrassment when Yugi sobbed slightly. Yami hugged his shoulders and sighed "If that's how you feel, we'll try talking with Dartz. Don't cry, I'll help you"

Yugi sniffed and cuddled into Yami a little more "A-arigatou…" he murmured. The two held each other a little longer, they never knew that Dartz had been listening in the entire time.

* * *

Yami ducked behind a wall curtain as Dartz, the high priest, walked by. Yami held his breath and as soon as he was gone let it out again, the man was a temper time-bomb! You just _look_ at him and he'll give a reason for punishment. He was never that way with Yugi around though, he was a doormat when the young deity was around, Yami glared after the teal haired man before continuing to Yugi's rooms.

Dartz hadn't taken to handing out food to the people very well, even from the Neko-god's own mouth. But he agreed to it and said he'd even personally oversee the distributions. However he appeared in a constantly foul mood now.

Yami pushed the curtains aside and entered the deity's personal chambers "Yugi?" he called as he walked in, he saw only an empty room "Yugi!" he called again, a little panicky as he thought the deity was missing. He knew better than anyone what a gentle spirit Yugi was, and felt cold at the thought of anyone trying to take advantage of his kind heart.

"Yami…" a soft sigh replied.

Yami looked to where the sound came from and sighed when he saw Yugi asleep on the window bench, a scroll rolled up next to him. He must have been reading when he fell asleep. Yami sighed in relief, Yugi wasn't harmed, or in danger. The young priest smiled and reached out to touch Yugi's soft cat ears, something he'd always wanted to do, but had never been allowed to.

Yugi purred slightly and whimpered "Yami…" slightly louder. Yami gasped slightly as Yugi called his name again.

Yugi whimpered again and rolled onto his back. "Y-Yami… feels good… d-don't stop, please…" a red blush and a constant stream of breathy whispers fell from Yugi's perfect lips. Yami took a step back with a hand over his mouth, Yugi was dreaming… about _him_. Yami glanced at Yugi's body when Yugi arched and his legs shifted a little, a bulge in his clothing gave away the nature of his dream.

Yami blushed and his heart raced faster than it had ever in his life. Yami glanced at Yugi to make sure he was still deeply asleep, before reaching down and running a hand over the place where Yugi's legs met.

Yugi moaned and arched up "Yami!" he gasped, slightly louder.

Yami's heart leapt, his hand rubbed again, more firmly. Yugi moaned again, slightly louder this time, and let out another breathy plea for Yami to keep touching him. Yami's heart raced. Yugi looked so beautiful under pleasure's hold, his cheeks were flushed and his plump lips were parted.

Those lips drew Yami closer, even as he continued to gently brush over Yugi's clothed length, he leaned down towards Yugi's face and as his eyes slid shut he thought; _why am I doing such a thing, he's a god, he's asleep, it can't be that he loves me… he's perfect… I shouldn't…_ Just as Yami's lips brushed Yugi's-

"Yami! Are you here?"

Yami leapt back as Dartz's voice sounded.

* * *

Yugi blinked awake and slowly sat up with a yawn. One hand rubbed at his eyes like a cat would with a delicate paw. Yugi looked around and saw he wasn't in bed… but he was warm. Glancing down Yugi found himself covered in a purple cape.

Yugi ran his hands over it and pulled it to his face to breathe in the scent of its owner. "Yami…" Yugi sighed to himself. The young man was just so kind, strong and perfect… Yugi felt a thrill run from his spine to his tail tip at the very mention of the crimson eyed man's name.

The curtain moved and the said person came into the room "Yugi? Are you awake?"

Yugi squeaked, but nodded and called "Yes!" he wasn't sure he could look at his friend now, the erotic dream he'd just had of him… Yugi blushed. It hadn't been the first, Yami was the first man to be entirely honest with him, and Yugi fell for his simple charm and honesty. Yami didn't flatter him, or exaggerate his lowly status compared to Yugi's. Yugi felt so safe and at ease with the young priest.

Yami saw Yugi blushing and smirked a little, yet felt jelly in place of legs at the same time. The events from earlier plagued him and made him uneasy at the thought of what he'd almost done, but if Dartz hadn't of found them, Yami was sure it would have moved onto more than that…

Yami cleared his throat, slightly awkwardly, before speaking. "Dartz asked me to tell you; that he's taken the temple's occupants to help hand out the food"

Yugi looked delighted and smiled warmly before saying "I guess that's why it's so quiet…" his large ears twitched a few times before he turned to Yami. "I hope that the people will have enough to eat for a while now" he stood up and handed the cape back "Thanks for this too"

Yami blushed a little "M-my pleasure" he said, looking at Yugi's shoulder instead of his face. Gods above he wished he'd chosen another word! Yugi opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when a sudden crash was heard. Yugi jumped out of his skin.

"What was that?" he asked, alarmed.

Yami ran to the window and looked out of it, he saw that the temple gates had been forced open and that people were running inside. "I don't know… come on" he took Yugi's hand and they went to find out what was happening. All the while the angry shouts from the crowd were heard.

* * *

_TBC._

_What did I just write!? Be nice please! It's my first step into the 'mature' world._

_I matched this idea with Feline because Yugi's a Neko-god (neko meaning 'cat' in Japanese) and I just couldn't resist turning Yugi into a cute little furrie! I was tempted to make Yami 'Atem' instead, and have him as Pharaoh. But I decided that Yugi deserved a chance to be of the higher status. :)_

_Please be nice, my first mature chapter, not sure if the rating should go up yet, I'll save that for a lemon if I'm brave enough to post it. *blushing!*_

_Next chapter - Hell_


	6. Hell

_Lemon- No_

_Continuation From - none. _

_Warnings- none._

* * *

**6 Hell**

As my name fell from my lips darkness rushed in around me and I could feel my body collapse around me. Stop around me. Then I had no body.

I had woven a spell, sacrificing myself to seal away an evil god, to protect my people, and I used my name as the key part in the spell. I knew what this meant; all monuments with my name had to be defaced. So I didn't have a way of reminding the people I existed.

That thought scared me. But I knew what I was doing; now I'm dead… or am I?

I don't have a body. I can't move! There's nothing to see, touch or hear. Silence is crushing me, pressing in on me and making me pull everything that is me closer.

Where am I?

I sensed something happening… 'outside' my prison. Maybe people, maybe my faithful friends and servants. Then I couldn't sense them. I always tried to hide my fear, for if a leader is scared it's people will panic, but right now I didn't care, I was terrifed!

I franticly reached out to try and touch them. But I'm isolated!

Suddenly something seeps in. It didn't approach me because it was always there and just now decided to move. It seeped in like water does through sand, and snatched at my memories.

I pulled them all close, going over the names of my friends, places that I've visited before, events, _anything_ and _everything_!

But slowly it reached me, very slowly, the cat toying with its prey. It won in the end and soon… I was nothing.

…

…

…

Where am I?

Who am I?

What am I?

I don't know my name, I don't know what happened to me, I don't know anything! I just have thoughts running in a circle and darkness pressing in on me. I begin to cry.

I know what a body is, and I know I don't have that, so I couldn't show my sorrow with tears; only a crushing mental grief that resembled crying. I know that no body means no heartbeat… and no life… I must be dead.

I don't remember faces, or who told me, but death is meant to be peaceful? I'm left with morals, whoever taught me them has long faded from my mind, but I'm sure I was good… no, I'm not sure anymore.

I know that there is only one place I can be right now.

Hell.

I don't remember happiness or light, I don't remember what it was like to not be crying in your mind… if this is my mind… my soul?

Basic things are going now, morals I still know, values and laws are starting to slip. I still know some things, but I know, with fear and anguish, that they will be gone too.

The shadows, the darkness, ate up my memories, now it's after more. Am I to feed this darkness until I fade to nothing? Until I stop existing? The idea terrifies me. I shout, I scream, I beg for help!

I summon all my strength just before the shadowy lake of ravenous darkness pulls me under;

_Somebody! Save me from this Hell!_

* * *

_TBC._

_My idea of what sealing your soul into a puzzle and having your memory wiped would be like. Very Bad! It's from Atem/Yami's perspective, clearly. Please tell me what you think :)_

_Next chapter - Heaven_


	7. Heaven

_Lemon- No_

_Continuation From - 6 Hell _

_Warnings- mentions of violence._

* * *

**7 Heaven**

…

…

…

Someone's approaching…

How I know this, I'm not sure. But yet another is coming to me. _Help me… please…_

I'm weak. There's no way to measure strength here… my strength is measured by hope; and it's fading. I'm just about to accept that this darkness is going to take me until there's nothing left, I've been fighting it for so long.

_Help me…_

Warmth… a flash of distant warmth… like hands cupping a face yet you only feel the echo, or imagine it. But there is no way I could imagine this…

The warmth sometimes leaves, and I scream after it to come back, and it always does. I'm grateful to this someone providing the warmth, it seems to dull my shattered mind's pain.

However the returning warmth is becoming less frequent. The person has grown tired of me?

_No! Please don't leave me! Please, help me!_

This Hell must be tormenting me, I have to be losing my mind…

A time later, I have long forgotten how to measure time, this Hell makes it endless. But time passes. There is another presence.

A touch… warmth… a hit of light. This presence is stronger than the other one before, I believe it's younger too… I try and reach out, and find that I can!

I feel the one giving me a taste of heaven. It's a young soul, full of light… oh so much light, warm like a star… but lonely. I feel the yearning… _I wish for some friends._

That pretty voice, it shot through my silence and I clung to it, harder than I have ever clung to anything. Even my sanity. It was beautiful, I was determined to never let those words go. Not them or the sound of that voice, that voice was the soul offering the comforting heaven.

Just as the hope before, the young soul sometimes leaves.

I pray and plead for that young soul to come back. And it does!

And it keeps going, and it -for I don't know if it's a boy or a girl- keeps returning to me. Providing me with temporary peace, light and warmth, heaven. With that gift, I try to repair my wounded mind, I try to find sense in the dark madness, but time after time I find myself simply bathing in the light of the heaven bringer.

I get stronger, I can push back the darkness, drag myself out of the shadowy lake I was mentally submerged in. I can feel more of this young soul when it comes back to me. It's a boy, he's young, he's lonely, he's pure inside and out.

I relax in his presence when he returns to me again. I believe I might have smiled if I had a body. I'm remembering little things -I'm making some progress with my minds shattered edges, piecing it back together slowly but surely. I remember nothing personal, no memories, but little things; like light, pain, joy and heat. I don't have memories for them yet, but I know what they are.

My connection with him is so strong now. I feel around him too… there are others, vague but they are there… and they're hurting him!

I shout and scream from my Hell for them to leave this angel alone! But I have no voice to make them stop, I have no arms to protect him, I'm trapped in this Hell and I cannot save him. I feel his pain, and I welcome it, I wanted to take it all from him, I wanted to take all his suffering, _little light I wish I could help you._

The connection gets even stronger, he's doing something! I can feel it! I urge him on, the thin barrier separating us is now nothing more than a layer of silk. I can almost reach through it, but not quite. _Little light, hurry! The shadows will come for me, I'll go back to Hell._ That idea terrifies me, I don't want to forget this, I don't want to lose this light! So close to heaven, and yet so far.

I hear a click. Then the barrier shatters. I'm… Free…

My mind expands, light up, I have a body. I can move! I look around and see a maze, but the only open door is what shocks me. Light pours through the door, and it's beautiful, I inhale and smile. I pick myself up, hardly noticing the clothes I wore or my reflection in the shiny metal door, and leave the maze. I'm in a corridor, there's another door. I can sense that someone's there…

I almost enter, but I hang back, it's almost rude to just enter, I'm not sure where that notion came from… but I know that it's true. I knock and as I touch the door knowledge flows through me. I know about this age, common knowledge flows into me, the owner of such knowledge is very intelligent.

When it ceases I know what I am. A spirit, whose strength and centre point is a golden puzzle. And my host is…

I turn and walk down the corridor, that puzzle connects us, I can sense that… I suddenly appear in reality. The corridor of my soul, now linked with my host, vanishes with the rooms and I step out of my host's body, to float like a spectre and discover who he is.

I see my host, I'm now a part of him, my angel. I know his name, I know who he is, I know everything about him. His name is Yugi… a beautiful name… I cannot help myself, I kneel down next to his barely conscious form and weakly –as I have no body in reality- hold him close. _I'll protect you, my angel._ I promise.

He's so beautiful… his soul is beautiful, his appearance is beautiful; large amethyst eyes, skin like the moon, perfect body. And yet he is so small, his soul is small as is his body, but that makes him no less perfect in my eyes.

I see in his memories who hurt him, my rage is so much that I manage to overpower the very shadows that once held me prisoner. I turn them on those who dared to hurt my light and those precious to him. I tried to keep fear and pain far from him, I helped him from afar. I was ruthless, I know, but they deserved no less for what they had done.

I'm in heaven when I'm with him, little Yugi. He wears the puzzle, keeping his warmth close to me, I cuddle into his warmth. For so long in a cold, dark, tormenting Hell this could only be heaven. I wish I could speak with him, my Yugi, but we're not strong enough yet, his body hasn't adjusted to having two souls possess it and I am using a lot of energy trying to get used to having a body again.

Only one can be awake at a time. Although that's a torment in itself, it's not a permanent one. He'll be ready one day, so will I, and heaven will be complete…

* * *

_Yami being rescued from the puzzle, when Yugi solves it his personal Hell ends and he kicks Ushio's butt in a shadow game, because he hurt his 'angel'. :) The presence before was Yugi's Grandpa, he gave up on solving it and Yugi inhearited it when he was eight, took a long time to solve, but now Yugi has a guardian angel of darkness watching over him. :)_

_Please comment!_

_Next chapter - Fire_


	8. Fire

_Lemon- Yes_

_Continuation From - 5 Feline._

_Warnings- graphic sex scene (otherwise known as Lemons), mentions of violence, mentions of mature themes outside the lemon._

* * *

**8 Fire**

Yami and Yugi appeared in the main courtyard, they were at the top of the steps so could see all the villagers storming in, waving torches and hoe's. Yami shouted at them in his powerful and booming voice "What is going on?"

There was a brief hush before someone spoke up. "There!" Yami followed the man's finger onto to see that he was pointing at Yugi, who stood just behind him. Yugi gasped, his arms coming up to shield himself slightly. "There he is!"

Yugi cringed into Yami's side, his black cat ears flattening against his head, the man sounded very angry.

Yami put his arm out to protect him "What do you want?" he demanded, his confident voice echoing around the courtyard.

A woman stood out and shouted "We have no food, that monster's taken it all!" The two tri haired teens looked at each other in shock. The woman continued "For ages we've been asked to give more and more offerings to appease this living god, but we can't give anymore; it's all we've grown! We have nothing left! Our wealth, our crops, even other 'services' demanded of Dartz's priests."

Some angry shouts came through the mass of people again.

Yugi shook his head "I don't understand. I told Dartz to give out all the food given as offerings, to help you… where is he?"

The man spoke again "Dartz has been carrying out your ruthless orders! Barging down our doors and taking all our bread, we can't take it anymore, our children will starve!"

Yugi and Yami exchanged a glance. Yami understood "He used your name to take what he wanted, he used your power, and your good word…" Yami pulled Yugi close again and glared at the mob "The Neko-god never ordered for such things, Dartz used his name to give himself power, if it's food you want take it, you know where the stores are," he gestured to them.

"They're empty!"

"We saw the priesthood leaving with all our food, it's all your fault!" a stone flew out of the crowd and hit Yugi on the forehead.

"Ah!" Yugi yelped and covered the stinging, bruising skin.

Yami caught Yugi as he stumbled. "Yugi! Leave him alone, he did nothing to you!" he shouted at them, but they were too angry to listen. Yami picked Yugi up and they ran into the temple.

* * *

Yami hid them in a little room and they held their breaths while the mob stormed the sacred ground; they were baying for blood and for the gold of the temple, the two kept hearing the smashes of sacred statues and the occasional creak of huts and buildings being torn down.

Yugi lightly sniffled into his sleeves. His tears were of fear, injustice and sorrow. He never imagined that the world outside his gilded cage was suffering because of him!

Yami saw Yugi's nearly silent tears and pulled Yugi into his side, into a hug. He rubbed Yugi's back, knowing that normally soothed him. "Don't be scared, I'm with you," he whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi was quiet. The young teen took a deep breath "Yami… please escape."

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up sadly "All this suffering is my fault, if I wasn't here Dartz wouldn't have been able to hurt these people, it's my fault," he lowered his head.

Yami shook his head "No, you've done nothing wrong; you saved those people on the verge of death, you inspired the temple to glory again, the village has benefited from this I've seen it with my own eyes!" he argued.

Yugi shook his head "But more harm than good has come here because of me, too many have suffered, some things can never be made right now!" he whispered thinking of what that woman meant my 'services'. "You're right Yami, I did nothing, I didn't stop this…"

Yugi stood up and away from Yami with his head lowered "I don't deserve this life, goodbye Yami, thank you for being my friend," he whispered as he walked to the door to face the mob.

Yami hurried up to him "Yugi don't!"

Yugi opened the door and let out a cry of terror.

Yami echoed him.

The temple was on fire! The oil lamps had caught onto the curtains, the carpets and the wooden structure of the interior walls! Yugi looked around and saw only a sea of baying flames "Oh no!"

The only home they'd ever known was being burn to the ground!

Yugi turned to Yami and gasped out "Run Yami, hurry!"

Yami jumped and looked at Yugi fearfully. "What, Yugi-"

Yugi shook his head "Right now no one will be in the temple, you can escape and live, please hurry!" he begged. If he and all the other evil men were to die and be cursed, he wanted Yami to live. Yami was kind; he didn't deserve this like Yugi did.

Yami winced, pain tearing through his heart, Yugi had decided to stay here and die… _no! He's done nothing wrong!_ Yami snatched Yugi to his chest and fell to his knees holding him, taking Yugi down with him.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, surprised that Yami had reached out and grabbed him as he had.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, huskily because of the smoke. "I always loved you"

Yugi gasped in Yami's ear, his own kitty ears perking up in joy as Yami admitted he loved him! He loved him! Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair, slowly, worshiping the closeness he wouldn't normally have.

When they finally pulled apart Yugi's eyes were shining with crystal tears of happiness and Yami was nearly the same. "We'll die together" he promised and the two fell into a kiss.

Yugi nearly swooned, the happy tears fell down his cheeks. _Yami… he loves me. He loves me! I'm so happy!_ Yami's tongue flickered over Yugi's lips, asking for entrance. Yugi shyly parted his lips and moaned as Yami's tongue met his own. Their tongues danced and caressed in a connection only lovers would know.

Yami broke the intimate kiss and pulled Yugi close. "Yugi, please. I want you to live, I love you" he half panted in the deity's ear.

Yugi held him back after a moment and buried his head into Yami's chest "I love you too… but I can't live, I only hurt people. I don't want to hurt you too."

Yami kissed Yugi's hair, cupping his cheeks and littering kisses all over Yugi's visage. "Then live, _please_ live," he whispered.

Yugi lifted his hands to hold Yami's wrists, _even in my dreams I never felt as good as this, Yami's like my sun._ Yugi let Yami pick him up and take him inside the little stone room, away from the roaring fire, he was set down gently and released from their warm hug. Yami shut the door and moved a large stone tablet over it, then another statue against that to barricade them in and, hopefully, keep the flames out.

Yugi watched, as he was too small to even have prayer of moving any of this stone. When Yami turned to look at him he gulped, the crimson eyes were burning with their own fire. The room was rather small, but it was only because of the objects in it, otherwise it was rather spacey.

Yami slowly approached the young deity, admiring him before holding him close again. "Only in my dreams did you ever love me…" he murmured into Yugi's hair. Yugi trembled and held him back.

"I love you," he whispered as a reply, assuring Yami that this was real. Yami pressed his face to the crook of Yugi's pale neck. Yugi mewled as his sensitive flesh was simulated with Yami's warm breath and lips. Yami loved the sound of Yugi's pleasure and pressed his lips there again, Yugi clung to him as his neck was tenderly assaulted. As lost as Yugi's mind was becoming, he clung to the little awareness he had.

"Y-Yami? R-right now?" he gasped out.

Yami stopped his gentle attack and glanced nervously at the barricaded door. He looked back at Yugi and sadly, sheepishly, smiled "I know it's not how we'd want it to be… but we may never have another chance," they glanced at the door again, worrying over the stalking fire.

Yugi realized the truth of his words and didn't protest when Yami's lips once again explored his pale skin. Yami ran his hands up Yugi's back and gently pulled at his robes, persuading them to fall from Yugi's frame. Yugi shivered as his shoulders down to his bent elbows were revealed.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled "You're beautiful,"

Yugi blushed and looked away, his ears tucked back and his shoulders rose up, showing his insecurities "Th-that's not true, I'm not tanned like you or as muscled and…"

Yami shook his head and hugged Yugi close "No, your better looking than anyone," he whispered, his hands taking off the robes and leaving Yugi bare. Yugi squeaked as air touched his body, he hadn't realised that Yami had loosened them. His cheeks burned with self consciousness and he tired to hide himself. Yami chuckled "You're perfect, don't be shy," Yugi only blushed more.

Yami lowered Yugi onto the floor, using his robes as protection against the cold stone tiles. Yugi shyly looked up before glancing away, embarrassed but happy. _I'm with Yami._ He thought with more happy tears as the man leaned down and began to create a love mark on Yugi's neck.

Yugi whimpered and held him weakly as his flesh was tormented. _I'm with Yami! This is a dream come true!_

Yami kissed the love bite he'd created before cautiously moving onwards. He didn't want Yugi to be upset by anything. Hesitantly he ran a hand down Yugi's chest and stomach, smiling as the action produced a shiver and a pretty mewl. Yugi shivered again, his skin heightened to every one of Yami's touches.

The young deity lay submissively as Yami explored; kissing along his collarbone, visiting a hardening nipple to draw out a moan, before trailing down to the flat plane of Yugi's stomach.

Yugi whimpered, all the pleasurable touches had caused a knot to tighten in his stomach, the tension was unbearable! So was the heat coming off his skin, he was on fire, being eaten by passion's embers.

Yami had travelled down to Yugi's hips and gathered his bravery to grasp Yugi's thigh.

"Yami!" Yugi yelped as his leg was gently grasped and lifted over Yami's shoulder; Yugi's blush nearly lit up the dark. Yami didn't let Yugi protest and kissed the side of Yugi's knee. Yugi squeaked and his cat tail reached out and wrapped around Yami's wrist, just needing the comfort in the new situation. Yami smiled and nodded at Yugi, knowing what he was feeling, before continuing to kiss Yugi's leg.

Yugi lay back and whimpered as Yami's lips travelled up his thigh. Yami smirked at Yugi's blissed face, knowing he was the one who caused it made his smirk widen. Turning to take care of Yugi's other leg he paused as something caught his eye. He chuckled slightly, _how cute_. A little light brown birthmark in the vague shape of a heart was smudged on Yugi's inner left thigh.

Yugi blushed and hid his face in embarrassment; no one had ever seen that mark before! It was one of his body's secrets, special; having someone see it, even if that someone was Yami, made Yugi feel a little exposed, venerable.

Yami gently traced it with a fingertip, making Yugi gasp. "Cute," Yami commented softly, kissing the pretty little mark before daring to taste it with his tongue too. Yugi moaned; Yami realized the secret little heart marked a very sensitive spot on Yugi's body. The man logged that firmly into memory and continued.

Yugi gasped as a hand grasped his length. "Yami!" he loudly squeaked. Yami didn't stop and swiftly started a gentle rocking motion with is hand. Yugi's already red face darkened even more, he moaned and bucked his hips up into Yami's hand. "Yami! Ah!"

Yami smirked and carefully worked Yugi until his moans were none stop, before lowering his head and taking Yugi into his mouth. Yugi let out a soft scream, his mind a muddled mess and his body only living through sensations. The heat was unbearable; the tensioned spring inside him was going to snap. His eyes overflowed with pleasured tears and his erratic voice tried to warn Yami that he wasn't going to last. Yami swallowed all of him and Yugi released with his loudest scream yet; arching off the floor in pleasured agony.

Yami swallowed then watched as Yugi collapsed bonelessly with a satisfied smile on his panting lips. Yami smiled at Yugi's contented face and leaned over once again for a slow kiss. Yugi eventually kissed back as he returned to himself. Yami stared into Yugi's eyes and reached up to gently pet his silk black cat ears.

Yugi let out a pleased whine and cuddled into Yami's warmth. "Yami… that was amazing," he whispered.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips again "It's not over yet," he promised.

Yugi felt the soft warm touches of the inner fire rekindling inside him at that promise. Yugi saw Yami lift his hands to take off his robes, but he stopped him. Yami looked at Yugi confused, but understood when Yugi carefully pealed back his robes himself; Yugi leaned up and pushed Yami back so that they were both sitting upright.

As Yugi guided the cloth over Yami's shoulder he leaned forwards to kiss the skin he was revealing. Yami hummed deeply and Yugi felt confident enough to continue, soon Yami was bare as well. Yami was very well built and riddled with firm muscles. Yugi found himself blushing very deeply as his eyes travelled over Yami's physique.

Yami smirked, his eyes burning red with passion. "Like what you see?" he asked huskily.

Yugi squeaked, looked away, but nodded. "Yes… you're perfect," he whispered as Yami laid him back against the makeshift covers. Yugi's ears went back in nervousness, his tail anxiously swayed from side to side.

Yami saw his large, worried eyes, and took the time to sooth him before moving on; stroking his hips and caressing their lips against each other. Yugi eventually was soothed and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck also before slowly breaking their kiss.

Yami glanced around quickly and frowned a little when he couldn't see anything that would suffice as lube. He knew that it wasn't ideal, but saliva would have to do… Yami sat up and sucked on his fingers to get them as moist as he could, knowing that he'd have to be _extra_ careful now.

Yugi watched curiously and kept pressing his cat tail into Yami's leg for attention and comfort, he felt embarrassed, all exposed as he was. Yami was a gentle lover and whenever he was asked for affection he gave it, he played with Yugi's hand or his tail; Yami was surprised when Yugi moaned as he touched where it connected to his spine. Apparently that was very sensitive.

Yami carefully pushed a finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi at once made a face, half discomfort and half pain. Yami stopped and worriedly asked "Does it hurt?"

Yugi shook his head after a moment, "It feels weird," he murmured, shifting his hips slightly to see if he could get rid of the discomfort. Yami looked unconvinced but continued until his finger was fully inside.

Yugi squealed "Yami!" His large eyes looked at Yami and his legs trembled "What was that?" he whispered, he had felt a shock of pleasure race up his spine… it had felt very good, but it was so unexpected; so much that it was almost scary.

Yami was surprised as well, he had never been with anyone before, he knew the principle but wasn't sure why Yugi had squealed as he had. "I don't know…" he said softly. He hesitated, not sure if he should stop now. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Yugi shook his head at once "No… it felt good," he whispered. He reached for Yami's other hand and squeezed it "Please, do that again," he begged with large eyes and his ears back, making him look adorable.

Yami sighed in relief when Yugi told him he wasn't in pain, before repeating his action and trying to see what had caused Yugi to feel so good. Yugi gasped loudly and let out a cry when his sensitive spot was brushed against again. "Ah! There!" he gasped.

Yami nodded and continued to strike that spot, he kept aiming there when he added his second finger, then his third. Yugi had whimpered a little at being stretched, but the constant abuse of his sensitive spot had overridden any pain from the preparation.

Yugi opened his eyes and reached for Yami's hand "Yami… please…"

Yami kissed Yugi's hand and then his lips before removing his hand. Yugi partly sighed and partly whined at the empty feeling before feeling something much larger than fingers press at his entrance.

Yami had coated himself in saliva but was worried about hurting Yugi, even though he had been prepared…

Yugi squeaked as he felt Yami try and enter. Yugi looked up with scared eyes. Yami at once stopped, he relaxed his hold and sighed, he won't force Yugi into this, what they had shared was enough. "It's alright Yugi," he soothed, untangling himself and sitting slightly away.

Yugi sat up, alarmed, thinking he had done something wrong. His ears went back and he curled his hands around his knees. He took a deep breath and gasped out "I'm sorry."

Yami looked at Yugi in shock "For what?" he asked warmly.

Yugi's ears flattened "You stopped… I wasn't good, I'm sorry I'm not good enough," he whimpered.

Yami's eyes widened and he carefully reached out and pulled Yugi into a warm hug "No Yugi, you didn't do anything wrong. You're more than good enough, I didn't know what to expect either, you don't have to be sad."

Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion "Then why did you stop?" he asked.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise, before laughing "I guess I was scared. I don't want to hurt you." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and nose.

Yugi smiled as well, at how silly they both had been. "I wasn't scared, I want to be with you… c-can w-we cont-tinue?" he stuttered shyly.

Yami smirked like a sex god and kissed Yugi so skilfully Yugi melted and became an embrace of moans and sensitive nerves in a matter of moments. Yami pulled back and found Yugi limp in the after-effects of the make out session they had just shared. Yami smirked again and affectionately rubbed his nose against Yugi's. "Yugi, you mustn't tense, it'll hurt if you tense," he warned as he laid Yugi down and positioned himself against Yugi's entrance.

Yugi held Yami's hand and nodded after a moment to regain his muddled thoughts "Do it, I want to be with you…" he said before blushing deeply. Yami smiled and pressed his hips forwards.

Yugi bit the back of his wrist to keep himself from making any sounds of pain, it didn't hurt badly, but he didn't trust himself not to make it sound worse than it was. Yami let out a long groan as he finally sheathed himself inside Yugi to the hilt. "Oh gods…" he groaned and slowly, shakily, lowered himself so that his chest touched Yugi's, his arms wound around the trembling deity and held tight. "Yugi… so tight" he gasped.

Yugi heard the gasp and blushed "So deep…" he returned, it felt so good; being one with each other…

Yami raised his head at last and whispered "I'm going to move now, you ready?"

Yugi nodded timidly, before moaning. Yami set a gentle and even pace, he wanted to savour the sensations, and to make sure Yugi wasn't in pain. Yugi's blush was creeping deeper across his cheeks. He moaned louder when Yami brushed against his sensitive spot, then screamed when it was struck directly.

Yami paused when Yugi screamed, but Yugi bucked under him and whimpered "Don't stop. Please, harder, right there," he gasped out.

Yami sighed in relief and began to slowly pick up his pace, Yugi screamed, moaned and withered under him, and Yami loved every second. Yugi clutched at Yami's upper arms and continued to sing passion's song.

Yami swore Yugi had never looked more beautiful under passion's flame; his eyes were hazy and half opened, deep in their rare colour, his skin was shimmering with a layer of sweat, his hair was messy with the amount of times Yami had raked his hands through it, Yugi's lips were red and swollen and constantly expressed his pleasure.

Yugi, in turn, found his eyes taking in Yami's form; he was a god. His body slickened with sweat making his bronze skin glow, his deep crimson eyes were even deeper than before, his hair was wild and untamed, his lips sultry and hot, his strong arms gripped Yugi's hips and his skin contrasted so nicely with Yugi's pale it was unearthly.

Yugi let out another howl and gasped "Yami… I-I…" but he couldn't form the words to warn him.

Yami smirked like an incubus and began to stroke Yugi's length in time with their thrusts "I know… me too, cum for me!" he gasped out as he was also pushed to almost the edge, so close!

Yugi screamed and screamed, so very close to completion, in his mouth his two little fangs lengthened and ached… Yugi had the terrible urge to bite Yami, mark him as his and his alone… and he couldn't stop himself.

Yugi leaned up, arms and legs, even tail, wrapping around Yami tightly, before he bit at Yami's neck. Yami gasped at the slight pain but was distracted as Yugi constricted around him.

Yugi screamed into Yami's neck, still biting him, his release coating his and Yami's stomachs. Yami groaned darkly and found his own release, Yugi moaned again as he felt Yami filling him up…

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, his strength had left him, and he felt Yugi's fangs leave his skin. As they caught their breath Yugi's tongue flicked out and began to clean the little wound he had made where Yami's shoulder connected to his neck, lapping at it to stop it bleeding.

Yami smiled as he felt Yugi caring for him and eventually found the strength to raise himself off of Yugi, so that he wasn't crushing him. Yugi locked eyes with the man and blushed, but didn't look away. Yami did the same. They leaned forwards and kissed deeply.

Yami looked up at the door, relived that the fire hadn't eaten through it yet. He sat up and, after stroking Yugi's ears to assure him that he wasn't leaving him, redressed to examine their escape chances. He pulled the blockage away and peered out to see that the fire was basically over.

He smiled and turned to Yugi, who was sitting up and hiding his body with their make-shift blankets, looking adorable at the same time. Yami pulled the door down and showed Yugi their escape "It's safe to get out now, the mobs gone; they probably think that we died in the fire."

Yugi let Yami gently clean him up and help dress him before daring to ask "So… what now?"

Yami paused and pulled Yugi close "I don't know," he admitted, yet he smiled after a moment as well "But whatever happens, we'll be together. We could live somewhere else, just the two of us, and be happy," he whispered, a secret dream he'd always wanted.

Yugi smiled but then said "But… I've been kept in a temple for all my remembered life; I don't know the world outside, I can't fish, farm or keep a house; I don't know how," his ears fell back meekly.

Yami chuckled and he kissed Yugi's cheeks. "I'll teach you, we'll learn," he promised. Yami held Yugi's hands between his and tugged gently "Leave with me, let's leave all this behind."

Yugi looked unsure for one more moment, but; Dartz couldn't return to a rioting village, the temple was destroyed, the people would soon forget if not forgive him for being oblivious, maybe even the 'tomb' of a deity would make this village famous, and bring trade here. Yugi looked around the only place he'd ever known as home, but smiled at it. He had a good feeling that his disappearance would cause more help, and he'd be able to keep Yami happy by living.

Yugi smiled at Yami, his ears and tail perked up, and he nodded at him. "Let's go."

They left hand in hand, and were never heard of again by the village that had turned against them…

* * *

_I based this on a doujinshi that has been taken down because someone flagged it. It was a yoai doujin, and it did contain a sex scene, however it was very brief and the story ended in tragedy as they burned after they had shared passions. Oh, also one wasn't a diety. It was called something like Embers of Passion, or Flames of Passion. I'm sad it's been taken down but here's my deication to that story._

_I know it seems like pointless sex, and to be honest it is; but I've read lemons that were started for stranger and even more pointless reasons; thunderstorms, broken down cars in the middle of no where, Xmas and the list goes on._

_So mine isn't the most pointless one out there before you try and flame. If you flame I'll take down your review. Thanks for reading; if you were offened: 1 Sorry, 2 Why they hell were you reading it in the first place? 3 You WERE warned._

_Next chapter - Water_


	9. Water

_Lemon- No._

_Continuation From - None._

_Warnings- Character death? (hardly stressing in this situation)_

* * *

**9 Water**

Yugi looked out over the cliff of his home. He lived in a lighthouse; the light guided many people home and away from the dangerous rocks below. Yugi looked down at the sharp rocks and sighed. This place was such a pain and joy to live in. People didn't need lighthouses anymore, and Yugi was left alone. His thoughts often wandered to just under a century ago… when he lost someone special.

* * *

**Turn the lights out in the light house,**

**I saw you coming Felt the ship wreck,**

**Saw the wreckage, I heard you yelling,**

**Just then, that's when I saw your reflection in the sand,**

**Wondering where you were washed up, oh, I ran to the water,**

* * *

_Yugi woke up as his Grandfather shouted "Yugi! The lamp is out!"_

_Yugi gasped as his Grandpa struggled to relight the lamp, they were the lighthouse keepers, the wind and wave spray was so fierce it reached up to the lighthouse on the cliff and had broken one of the glass windows. Yugi put up another pane, with difficulty and shouted over the storm "But Atem's coming home today!"_

_Solomon nodded, Yugi looked out of the glass as the light was relit. And gasped, a flash of lightning illuminated a ship, on a crash course with the rocks. Yugi pressed his hands to the glass when a second bolt lit up the flag… the ship Atem was sailing on!_

_"Atem!" Yugi screamed, as the haunting, booming, crunching crash of the ship into the rocks was heard over the waves and wind. Yugi ran down the lighthouse and flung open the door, ignoring Solomon's cries for him to come back._

_Yugi ran to the cliff edge, a foolish thing to do normally, and looked down to see the ship in he heard the shouts of some of the men and ran down the cliff's path to the beach. Yugi thought he saw Atem's face in the black rumbling sea, he ran along the beach looking for him again, oil lamp in hand._

* * *

**I can put my hands down in it**

**But I won't bring nothing up**

**Sitting on the shore all day**

**Waiting on the tide to come**

* * *

Yugi sighed, staring down at the ocean that had given him so much, only to tear it away. Atem was a fearless and proud sailor, full of charm and wonderful ideas. Yugi had fallen head over heels without a second to consider the idea of a long distance relationship…

* * *

**But you can't hold on to water**

**It fills you up but never stays**

**It's only good to wash away today**

**And you're loving me like water**

**You're slippin' through my fingers' touch**

**A natural disaster, love**

**Bringing on the flood, the flood**

**Love me like a flood, a flood, bring it on**

* * *

The elderly man sat on his seat on the cliff and watched the waves, even now he still prayed for some sign of the man he'd searched for that night.

* * *

_Yugi guided a few survivors to a beach house and ran out again and again, bringing back more people, but not The one he was looking for._

* * *

**Stayed the night out by the beach house, it's all so quiet**

**Lit a candle by the window so you might find it**

**Hope you know you'll always have a place to call your home**

**Still, I can't help but think I could have saved you from drowning**

* * *

_In the earliest hours of dawn, Yugi was still wandering around the beach, looking, searching, calling with a voice that was almost gone, an oil lamp in his hands. The beach house had candles and warmth, they tried to get Yugi to come inside, but he shook his head and wandered on. "He promised to come home."_

_Finally, someone washed up._

_But this one wasn't a survivor._

_Solomon found Yugi that evening, cradling the body of his love and sobbing his heart out._

* * *

Yugi still felt, then and now, that he could have done something. He felt wished he had looked further faster, he wished that he had been there to light the lamp quicker, he wished he could go back and change it all…

* * *

**I can put my hands down in it, yeah**

**But I won't bring nothing up**

**Sitting on the shore all day**

**Just waiting on the tide to come**

**But you can't hold on to water**

**It fills you up but never stays**

**It's only good to wash away today**

**And you're loving me like water**

**You're slippin' through my fingers' touch**

**A natural disaster, love**

**Bringing on the flood, the flood**

**Love me like a flood, a flood, bring it on**

* * *

_Solomon convinced Yugi to let go and bring Atem's body to the town to be prepared for his funeral. Yugi wept for three days, remembering him, wishing he could have done something more._

_When he found him, his body was already stone cold, he was too late… the water washed away the blood on Atem's temple, which explained why he didn't swim to shore. He kissed the cold dead lips and stayed with him until he was forced to let go, to let him slip through his fingers for the last time._

* * *

**I knew the waves were rising**

**When I felt them all retreating**

**Went to take a dive in the deep end**

**Oh, what was I thinking?**

* * *

Yugi remembered spotting him. He had run into the waves, the deepest and most dangerous part of the beach, diving in without thinking.

He saw Atem's coat, and as he battled towards him, the waves drew back. Yugi had always known what that meant; it meant that bigger waves were approaching. And the area made it dangerous. But he reached his lover's shell and held on while the waves batted them around like a cat with balls of yarn.

He had also hurt himself badly with the rash decision, from then on he walked with a crutch. He managed to drag them into the shallows, then had fallen apart when it was all for nothing. Yugi remembered, watching the water of the ocean filter through the very rocks that were the cause of his loneliness.

* * *

**But you can't hold on to water**

**It fills you up but never stays**

**It's only good to wash away today**

**And you're loving me like water**

**You're slippin' through my fingers' touch**

**A natural disaster, love**

**Bringing on the flood, the flood**

**Love me like a flood, a flood, bring it on**

* * *

Yugi bowed his head and felt his tears fall. He was old, alone, and extremely tired.

* * *

**Rising and the falling of my tears**

**Rising and the falling of my tears that fill the ocean**

**The ocean, the ocean**

**My tears that fill the ocean, the ocean**

* * *

Yugi was tired of crying, his tears over the years must have produced another ocean. The chair at the top of the cliff was where he spent most of his day. He waited for that time when he'd met him again.

"You can't hold onto water."

Yugi stiffened, he looked to his right fearfully.

Atem stood there with his confident smirk, dressed as he had last been seen alive, he was as young as he had been that night. He reached for Yugi's old, withered hand and smiled "I came home, aibou. Let's go, we've got another chance."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as his soul took Atem's hand and left his body behind, like shrugging off a too large coat. Yugi stared at Atem in wonder, Atem kissed the hand he held; the skin smooth and youthful once again. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Yugi flung himself into Atem's arms and held tightly "Atem … I'm sorry, I was there, I should have saved you, I should have done more," he cried.

Atem rubbed his back, his calloused hands, worn from a short, hard life at sea, rubbed the smaller's back gently. "There was nothing you could have done, love. I realised that, I was the first to drown, I hit my head when the ship first crashed. There was nothing anyone could have done, I've accepted it. And it doesn't matter anymore; we're together again," he raised Yugi's head and kissed away his tears. "You can't hold onto this, come, there're lots of people waiting for us," he pulled at Yugi's hands.

Yugi smiled after a moment and nodded. "Okay…"

Atem squeezed his hand as they started walking, in no particular direction, and for no instant reason, just moving. Atem knew Yugi wasn't over it; a century was a long time to convince one's self of guilt. "It's okay little one, I love you,"

Yugi leaned on his shoulder, young, in love and at peace "I love you too"

A kiss sealed their vow.

* * *

_Sonfic ... I couldn't think of anything else for this, and I was considering the titanic drowing part ... But there was the promblem that is: I've never seen the movie all the way though!_

_So I couldn't do that. Boo hoo!_

_This turned out quite well ... but it's my least fav so far. Please review._

_Next chapter - Wind_


	10. Wind

_Lemon- No (but heavily implied)._

_Continuation From - None._

_Warnings- None._

* * *

Inspired by these drawings by Yami-No-Spirit-Luver: (put deviantartDOTcom before these Urls)

art/God-of-Sky-349551763?q=favby%3Aebirchalle%2F48637094&qo=1

art/SliferYami-349558659?q=favby%3Aebirchalle%2F48637094&qo=0

* * *

**10 Wind**

Slifer the sky dragon, flew over the land of Egypt; bringing rain and storms over the parched earth. The giant red dragon was known to all as the: God of the Sky, Dragon of the winds, and messenger to the gods. He was seen most often as his large, intimidating, dragon form was more often than not flying across the skies.

Slifer flew higher, seeing that the rains were just where they destined to be, and as he flew up he transformed. In his semi-human form, Slifer perched, bent kneed, on a cloud and looked down at the land drinking up the rain he brought from the sea.

The semi-human had amber eyes that were red from certain angles and lights, with kohl under them, tri coloured hair, main black, edges red and bags blond with lightning strikes following the spikes. He had a blue jewel in the centre of his forehead that acted as a third eye at times as it was his gods sight; thoughts, feelings, truths and souls were seen through this mysterious eye.

He had silver claws instead of nails; long dangerous dragon claws that were diamond in shape and as hard and sharp as too. His knees down to his feet looked like a dragons leg, across red scales, with dragon feet only subtly human shaped and black when it got to the actual foot. His kneecaps had silver diamond spikes, his toes were dragon clawed and the back of his ankle had a spike that was as deadly as a hook. His body was built for combat, but he liked this form as he felt connected to the divine powers and humans.

And if that wasn't enough he still had his extremely long tail. It connected at the base of his spine, as thick as his body at the top and then followed a long expanse that was three times his body height. There were red scales, diamond shaped red spikes down his tail with the tip ending in several larger ones like a stegosaurus. The 'underbelly' of the tail was black across scales which were just as armoured as the red scales.

He was dressed in black leather pants from knee to hips, his dragon legs looking like high boots, with a red crisscross of red ribbon ending just below his mid-thigh. He had a belt of red with silver diamonds like his claws, his top was a tank top in the same black pattern of his tail's underbelly. He wore wrist bracelets of black and silver with diamonds across the middle again. He wore red armbands on his upper arm, they had flicks out to the back which looked like dragon spikes, there were two on each arm. He had a red choker with silver diamonds. Finally he had a red leather short sleeved jacket that went down to his hips before flaring out subtly. At the hips were folds that looked like spikes, on the shoulders were some silver spikes like a dragon's, curved too.

Sometimes he had large red wings sprouting from his back, but not this time. Slifer had a hidden name like every god did, it was Yami. Anyone who knew his hidden name would have a little control over him, it was like a part of himself, so many only called him by title. Even his god peers didn't know or if they did, they were bound by the oath of Ra to never use it against him, and he to others.

Yami tilted his head as the rain ended, time passed without him noticing sometimes. Immortal made him patient and yet oblivious to some of time's effects, he smiled as the ground below him turned green and took flight as a full dragon once more to clear away the could so that Ra's rays could raise the crops in the fields.

_Slifer._

The scarlet dragon paused and looked up at the sun, his name being called by a direct messenger of Ra. _Phoenix of Ra._ He returned evenly, his flight barely disturbed, his lengthy form twisted and rippled in the air like a snake in water.

The Phoenix of Ra was flying overhead, heating up the land to make way for the dawn. _Slifer, our lord wishes me to remind you of your annual celebration in the west._

Yami nodded his great head slowly, the two spoke in minds as their combined roaring would terrify the humans below. _I have not forgotten Phoenix._ He said cautiously, offending one so close to Ra was not smart.

Phoenix chuckled, the sand below began to hum in an haunting way as it echoed back to them. _He knows, there must be a test or plan there he needs to you complete. Hurry onwards, time doesn't wait for anyone, mortal or not._

_I understand, fly well._

_And to you._

Slifer wheeled around gracefully and flew directly west. Yami wasn't against having celebrations for his deeds, he, like everyone else, enjoyed a bit of recognition. But, being immortal, he'd been to many of these, and after a while humans got repetitive and dull. The music, the food, the gifts … similar wasn't a precise enough word.

* * *

Yami flew with the force and speed of the winds behind him and arrived early, midday. Yami decided to look over the surrounding towns and temples, even if the celebrations that required his presence were tedious, he still felt protective of the surrounding residents. All seemed well, the rains had greened the fields and children played. But Yami's blue jewel itched, he saw the slaves market, and growled lowly.

He detested this sort of human action, one shouldn't be bound to another unless they wished it so. He often argued with Ra  
himself over the fate of slave children born with only the fate of being worked to death. But there was nothing he could do, except bless the little ones with some protection against the world's cruelties.

Finally, once evening came, Yami landed on his temple, barely fitting on the large roof, and turned semi-human with wings so that he could fit inside. He swooped in along the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room. Priests and priestesses gasped at his sudden appearance, for their slow senses he'd simply appeared as he moved as fast as the wind.

Pegasus, the high priest at this moment in time, bowed lowly while everyone else got on their knees. "My Lord! It is an honour to be in your presence yet again," he said happily.

Yami felt a small smile tug at his mouth, Pegasus knew how to throw a party, maybe he'd have a few tricks up his sleeve, last year Yami had mentioned the lack of interest in the festivals as he's seen so many it was boring him. Pegasus promised something new, and he hadn't failed yet.

"It is good to be back," he said in a low and soothing voice, some of the young priestesses looked scared out of their wits. "Have you been well?" he inquired.

Pegasus nodded absently "I'm afraid you've arrived slightly early, but nevermatter! It just gives us time to ask if what you'd prefer this year, I've searched for odd and unusual things to liven this festival up," he promised.

Yami nodded and went to take his throne, he watched the people busy about and waited patiently for them to be done. Just before they were ready something patted at his tail tip.

Yami looked and saw a very young child, maybe two or three, trying to pat down his tail tip, it had been absently swaying and had caught the child's interest. The little girl giggled as it flicked again and tried to catch it again.

Yami chuckled lowly and let the baby girl play, her doll forgotten at her side. Finally she caught him and held tight. She looked up and locked eyes with him; Yami read her thoughts, they were full of childish joy, wonder, happiness and a tiny bit of confusion as she wasn't sure what was going on. Her smile widened, revealing a missing tooth, and she giggled again. Yami smiled, her joy was effecting him.

"Rebecca!"

The girl looked "Hoe? Mama!" she cried and held her arms up to the priestess that hurried over.

She bowed to Yami and said "Forgive me My Lord, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

Yami's smile faded a little "She wasn't doing any harm," he pointed out.

Rebecca giggled again and waved at him as the priestess carried her back to their place. "By' by' kitty," she called, much to her Mother's embarrassment.

Yami just laughed, one short bark of laughter that sounded throughout the temple. Many paused or jumped at the sound. Yami smiled at the girl who was still grinning like mad. "I'm no cat little monkey," he pointed out warmly.

Rebecca laughed and clung to her Mother "Ooo! Ooo! Ah!" she chittered like a monkey.

Yami chuckled again and then turned to Pegasus, who had approached while the Mother took the child away. Yami raised his eyebrow at the silver haired man "She is yours?" he assumed, seeing his protective gaze.

Pegasus nodded with a small smile "Cecilia and I were so happy Ra blessed us with such a fun child. Sorry if she annoyed you."

Yami shook his head "Not at all, it's refreshing to see some fun loving people, I'm guessing she got that from you?"

Pegasus chuckled giddily "Perhaps. Shall we begin?" Yami nodded. Pegasus raised his hands "Let the festivities commence!"

The feasting was interesting this year, it was one homemade favourite from each household, the music was a piece from each village, mostly wind instruments. Even the entertainment was interesting. Fire-eaters, sword swallowers, jugglers and conjures, there was the usual dancers, but Yami humoured them as they were new and young and nervous about preforming before an Immortal.

The gifts were presented next. They were sometimes exotic foods, jewels, gold, nothing a dragon could carry around. Occasionally one foolish lord would offer him a concubine. It was Ra's law that no god could reproduce with a human, no demi gods could exist without threatening the balance of the world. Even infertile human women were no good as a god's divine presence would eventually heal their defects over time, same for men though they were offered better with goddesses.

The gold and jewels Yami would give to the temple or to the villages who needed it, the foods he would try out of politeness, yet mortal food wasn't sustaining for him, he needed merely the free skies and Ra's warmth to keep alive. The women he would release from their role and give then the choice of a job at the temple or to return home. Some wanted to sleep with a god, but Yami was extra careful to avoid those types, the unwilling ones were grateful to be allowed back to their families.

Though there were some interesting ones; someone had written a music piece for him, or had painted or written something unique, Yami had those hung on the temple walls.

Just as the gifts were ending, a late arrival appeared. The lord was Dartz, Yami stiffened slightly at his presence, his dark aura and thoughts made him detest the man more than any other.

The lord bowed deeply "Mighty Slifer, forgive my late arrival."

Yami nodded stoically "I see you have your reasons," he tried to stay out of the man's thoughts, they made his scales itch.

Dartz scowled a little. "Yes … forgive me once more, my Lord. But your gift was smashed on my way here, I have the culprit and he awaits your judgement." He snapped his fingers and two burly men marched into the room, each holding tightly onto the chained wrist of a struggling young boy. They threw the youth at Dartz's feet. Dartz kicked him to get him to sit up and bow. "This brat was one of those entrusted to carry the statue I had made, but he failed, didn't you?" he demanded.

The boy cringed and shook his head timidly in denial. He glanced up at Yami and Yami's breath caught.

The boy was … beautiful.

Their hair was similar, but his was tipped in amethyst, lacked blond lightning strikes and had a tiny blond bang in the centre of his forehead. He had skin like moon, a body as slender as the reeds, and yet he was small. He wore dirtied rags, he was a slave, the chains on his wrists were caked in dried blood. His face was child-like and held the largest, purest eyes Yami had ever seen in his immortal lifetime.

Yami's third eye viewed the boy out of reflex, as those with innocence were normally corrupted inside. But all the third eye sensed was _light_, pure, untainted, innocent, yet powerful light! From the perspective of the third eye; the boy was made of light, yet none of his features were distorted.

Yami blinked and returned to himself just as Dartz smacked the youth's head. The lovely boy cringed into a small ball, whilst remaining bowed. Yami's keen eyes saw scars peeking out from under his shirt. A growl worked up his throat.

"How dare you look at him!" Dartz snapped. The boy cringed and peeked at the man with scared eyes. Dartz pulled a horse whip from his belt. "Don't disgrace me anymore you brat!"

The boy didn't even scream as the whip was raised.

Yami didn't think as his hand shot out, lightning stormed from his hand and blasted the whip into dust. Yami stood, crackling with power, making all fall to their knees and freeze in fear. Yami's eyes burned red angrily "I will not have torture in my temple!" he thundered, outside thunder echoed his anger.

Dartz bowed on his hands and knees "Forgive me all mighty one!"

Yami looked at Yugi, who was the only one not cowering, he was bowed in respect, but tense as a taunt string. Yami approached the youth, his anger evaporating and the skies clearing as quickly as they clouded. He knelt on one knee and carefully put a clawed hand on the boy's cheek.

The boy hesitantly looked up at Yami, trembling slightly under his touch and gaze. Yami smiled to sooth him "What's your side of the story little one?"

The boy blushed but looked sad. He put a hand to his throat and meekly shook his head.

Yami smiled again "You cannot speak?" the boy nodded. "Speak with your thoughts, I'll hear you. What is your name?"

_Yugi?_ The boy thought directly, it was a question as he wasn't sure he would be heard.

"Yugi," Yami repeated. Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled a little. Yami returned the smile and said "Care to tell me what happened to the statue?"

Yugi nodded, _I was carrying it for my master with some others, we were passing the river when I was tripped. The guards were making fun of me and my friends, because I do not speak and my skin is white. They kicked stones and sticks, one got my ankle and I fell. I tried to stay up, but the statue fell off. I'm sorry, I tried to stop it._ He opened his palms to show rough grazes, caused by trying to catch and hold a jewelled falling statue.

Yami nodded "I see. So it wasn't you're fault." Yami shot a glare at Dartz "According to Yugi you should choose your security better."

Dartz glanced at his guards. _I thought I could get rid of that whore!_

Yami glared "You planned this?" he picked through his thoughts before the man could change his topic. "Because he refused you?"

Dartz stiffened and Yami growled, he stood up and said "It seems darkness is in my temple, you are banished from here and from the lives of these villages. If you should return or refused to leave curse of the winds upon you," he said evenly, yet at the same time powerfully as he was weaving a spell. Dartz shuddered as the words wove into his being, the itch to leave would be impossible ignorable after a while.

Yami turned to Yugi and offered him a hand. Yugi looked at it warily. Yami smirked charmingly "It won't bite little one," he whispered. Yugi blinked before smiling and taking his hand.

Yami nodded once Yugi was standing up, he released him and turned to the others in the temple "Please continue the celebrations, thank you for another great year," he offered as his parting speech before walking down an exit corridor, Yugi following after a moment of hesitation.

* * *

Yami paused just before he flew into the night "I know you are there," he said without looking around. Yugi leaned around his pillar and then fully stepped out, holding himself unsurely and timidly. Yami smiled at him "I knew you'd follow me, I hoped you would."

Yugi blinked before smiling, his smile was nothing short of angelic.

He held a hand out to Yugi. "I'm leaving, will you come with me? Of your own free will?" he asked, gods were forbidden to kidnap humans or interfere directly with their lives without probable cause or willingness.

Yugi gasped before nodding and running up to the great Slifer, he hugged the god around his middle rather than taking his hand. Yami was startled but eventually just hugged him back. "Come then, but, one thing first." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's slender throat, humming lowly at the same time to heal the defect the child like teen had. Yami knew he wasn't a child from the way his thoughts organised.

Yugi gasped and pulled back, startled. But Yami just smiled, he had done what he intended "Speak," he commanded.

Yugi blinked "Bu-" he covered his mouth in amazement "B-but!" he exclaimed in shock.

Yami chuckled "I'm Slifer, god of the skies, winds and storms. I just found your sound for you," he explained, Yugi looked over the moon.

Yami smiled, and knew that this little angel would be one he'd have to keep. Slavery wasn't fit for such a treasure. He knelt a little and said "Climb on my back if you're coming with me."

Yugi squeaked! "B-but that's … disrespectful …" he whispered, still unsure about his new voice; it rang and rose and fell like the winds, Yami's own godly presence made it, already, more enchanting than any singer's.

Yami smiled "I'm not a huge one for respect, little one," he hinted softly. Yugi looked unsure, but climbed onto his back and held on tightly. Yami smiled and slowly spread his wings, making sure Yugi was properly on, before taking to the skies with a powerful leap.

Yami sighed happily at the feeling of air rushing past his face and through his hair.

Yugi had his head buried in Yami's neck, scared of heights and of falling. He was shaking with the cold air, Yami silently cursed his carelessness; humans weren't as durable as gods in the cold desert air. He'd need a distraction… Yami smiled over his shoulder and touched Yugi's arm "Open your eyes Yugi," he murmured soothingly.

Yugi opened one eye worriedly before Yami pointed to the sky, Yugi sat up a little, his mouth forming a little 'o' of amazement at how many stars graced the sky. He smiled, and then a bubble of giggles appeared, before long he was laughing in joy. Yami chuckled before flying a little higher. "Look down" he advised.

Yugi peered over the wingspan and gasped, down below was the royal palace in all its splendour! He let out a noise of surprise-amazed-delight and whispered "It's beautiful!"

Yami smiled at Yugi and whispered "Yeah …"

Finally the mismatched pair arrived at the highest point of the sky, whilst not invading the Sun's territory. Yami swooped into an odd cloud formation that was his nomadic home. "This is where you'll be staying from now on," he told Yugi.

It was like a gazebo with a hole in the roof to see the skies, and made completely out of clouds, there were misty ones that acted as wispy curtains, and thicker firmer ones that were the floor and pillar-beams that made the 'walls'. Yami landed in his home, he pulled Yugi from his back into his arms and cradled him gently, he moved into the centre of his little home and placed Yugi on a pile of cloud that acted as a suspended bed.

Yugi lay in the mystical, yet warm pillows and was surprised that they held his weight as he thought you'd just fall through them. It appeared that the god had control over this place, pillows fluffed under his head and part of the cloud mattress curled over his little form, much like clouds drifted over mountaintops, and acted like a blanket.

Yugi touched it in wonder and looked at Yami, who was watching him with caring, loving eyes. Yugi had never received a look so tender and blushed, realising a god was looking that way at _him_!

Yami sat on the side of the bed and all his dragon features vanished so he looked human, the only thing that reminded people he was a god was his red eyes and blue jewel, he ran his human hand through Yugi's hair and down his cheek gently, soothingly. All the while he didn't speak.

Yugi smiled before hesitantly reached out to hold the hand to his face, leaning into it with a sigh. Yami watched the adorable human before Yugi spoke; "Slifer … why have you taken me here?" he wondered, his wide eyes looking directly at Yami.

Yami smiled distantly "It's hard to explain exactly why …" he started as Yugi played with his fingers, he caught the restless digits with his own slender ones and met Yugi's eyes "It's not as easy as you think, being an immortal god. There's so many people depending and looking up to you, one slip up or loss of control could hurt so many lives," he admitted, looking troubled.

Yugi listened as if spellbound. Yami continued "But that's controllable, practice makes perfect and all that. We have unlimited time to perfect self-control after all. But it's time that gets to me the most," he ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky. "The moral world around me changes so fast, so much, and yet I remain the same. A year, one hundred years, is nothing to me," he said meeting Yugi's attentive gaze again.

"I've seen many generations of people, see horror, joy and many other things. But I've had no one to share it all with," he squeezed Yugi's hand "Gods may have as many companions as they want, but we outlive them just as we're getting to know them. A tomorrow for you is different to mine. In mine I'll be alone again."

Yugi's eyes lit up slightly as understanding hit "You're lonely," he summed up.

Yami wrinkled his nose slightly "Yeah, that's vaguely it … but it's complicated. I can't connect with any other god, we're too different, we clash as we're like our element. Humans don't last as long, and yet I prefer their company, though losing them each time hurts, I can't stop myself from returning to their company …" Yami scowled as he realised he'd gone off topic. He sighed "I'm lonely, yes. But it's not loneliness I feel because I'm by myself. I could be surrounded my those in my temple, and I'd still be completely alone, I have none to call my equal, friend, family or … love."

Yugi's eyes widened again, "You want someone to know you," he guessed softly.

Yami looked at him with an uncertain smile "And now; _why you?_" he put a hand on his chin "You're full of light. Innocent, honest, true to your word, a rare inner beauty for this day and age," he summed up.

Yugi blush adorably. Yami smiled "The world has an unfortunate tendency to taint lights like yourself, bullies, cruelties, heartbreak. Many lights become like the mass of humans; good, yet tainted somehow, jealousy is a classic example of tainting. I saw your light, it was the brightest I've ever seen, I think I would have mourned forever if you had been lost to the dark as well."

Yugi has listened silently as the god poured his heart out for the boy. It sounded like century old secrets had been mellowing in his being too long. He smiled a little "Thank you." Yami blinked. Yugi smiled and spilled a little of his heart back; "For being honest, and for wanting to protect me, and for believing me against Dartz. I'd like to stay with you, because then we both won't be alone anymore," he smiled with a cute tilt of the head, "You were my favourite god when I was little, still are. Out of all of them, I'm glad I'm with you."

Yami smiled, the words were also pure light; they reached out to his soul and eased it. The boy was so full of light it spread to everything around him, touched everything, was in everything he said and did. Yami sighed contentedly and put an arm around his shoulders "Thank you as well … rest little one. It's late," he advised.

Yugi yawned slightly and leaned back into his magical bed, snoozing like an angel after a few short minuets.

Yami ran a hand over his hair again, adjusting the blond bangs before standing and stepping away from the bed. He had things to do before he could rest. Rain had to be gathered, storms guided, wind had to cool and carry messages. There was no rest for the sky god. Yami chuckled and leapt from his home, falling a few hundred meters before deciding it was safe to turn dragon without waking Yugi.

* * *

The large red dragon flew over Egypt faster than the mortal eye could see, his wings created rain and the night-time winds, clouds bent to his will and twisted into symbols for the morals to decipher. Finally Yami flew down to his temple, not wanting to make more of a scene he took on human appearance and entered through a window.

He walked around the storage rooms, looking for things his little one would need. He was just about to roar in frustration as his search proved fruitless when someone cooed "Kitty!"

Yami looked and saw the little girl from before, Pegasus's daughter. She was rubbing one eye tiredly and holding her doll in the other hand. How the child managed to tell it was him in this guise he'd never know, he didn't look very similar, especially not to a child. But he smiled and returned her greeting "Monkey."

Rebecca smiled sleepily "What cha looking fwor?" she asked.

Yami shrugged, there was no harm in asking a child he supposed. "Clothes, food, something to read and some oils," he said. Rebecca nodded and toddled over to his side, she tugged on his hand and smiled.

"Not in here, this way," she sighed. Yami blinked in bemusement before following her. Rebecca took him to a room two down from his one and pointed to a high shelf "Clothes and oil up there, Mama says I shouldn't touch, it special," she explained.

Yami smiled and pulled down the crate to see several fine robes and clothes. He nodded and packed a few of the best a smaller box. He also packed a few fine oils and some pots. Rebecca then pointed to the library and showed him some books she liked, mostly because of the pictures. Yami wasn't sure what Yugi liked to read, or even if he could, but took several from a selection just encase. And on a spur of the moment decision, added blank parchment and some paints to the crate. Finally the kitchens for food.

Rebecca had fallen asleep on her feet by this time. Yami smiled and held her on one arm before packing his crate full of food. He took her back to her bedroom and put her to bed with a small thanks.

At last he could return to his little one. His semi-dragon from was just as fast as his full dragon form, just less powerful, but the hands were useful for carrying his cargo.

* * *

Yugi was still sleeping by the time he returned, and spent the hours to dawn admiring his sleeping face. His face bathed in moonlight, the small coos of deep, restful sleep, the way his eyes moved under light lavender lids … _perfect._ Yami thought, the very first touches of dawn only enhancing his beauty.

Yugi stirred and eventually woke. His small battle to keep wakefulness at bay was adorable, he groaned in annoyance and tried to burry himself in the mattress. Yami chuckled and waved a hand, the blanket fading back into the rest of the bed. Yugi curled up and whined softly, groping around for his missing cover blindly. Yami laughed, the sudden bark of laughter made Yugi wake with a jump.

He looked around, unsure of where he was, before remembering and smiling at the god who had taken him from his old life. "Good morning my Lord," he greeted with a sleepy smile.

Yami smiled and nodded "Good morning Yugi, did you sleep well?"

Yugi nodded "Yes …"

Yami reached down and pulled up his crate "I've brought some things from my temple; they should help you live here more comfortably," he explained.

Yugi crawled over and looked at his gifts, his eyes widening as he beheld the fine clothing and equally fine food. He pulled out a blue and white robe and ran his hands over the soft fabric "This is for me?" he wondered.

Yami smiled and nodded "They were gifts for me, but I don't have much need for material items. But you do, try it on," he ordered, eager to see Yugi out of the rags he wore and into something a lot more suitable.

Yugi blushed but slid his sleeves off as he was told and shyly turned his back while he changed. But, while preserving his modesty, he gave Yami a full view of his wounded back. Yami felt his blood boil at the thought of anyone whipping such an innocent. He reached over without thinking and ran a hand over the largest of scars.

Yugi shivered at the contact and glanced over his shoulder to see Yami's face filled with deep sadness. Yugi quickly pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled on his little kilt, there were sandals too, but he wouldn't have much use for them walking on clouds.

Yami watched silently, secretly glad he was a god, because now in his presence, Yugi's scars and old wounds would eventually fade back to perfection. He smiled softly and quickly admired how the clothes fit Yugi's slim body. "Very nice," he commented, just to see the blush that soon followed.

He chuckled and brought out some food "Here, you must be hungry," he guessed, he was concerned for his little one, that quick display had shown him just how slim he was, and he was slightly disgusted to see all his ribs, this was yet another reason why he hated slavery. He'd have to fatten the little one up, he worried he would break if he treated him too roughly.

Yugi's stomach snarled loudly, Yugi covered it with both hands and pouted in embarrassment. Yami laughed and pulled Yugi to sit by him "Listen to your body and eat something," he advised.

Yugi wasted no time and snatched up a bowl of dates, eating half the bowl in just a minute. Yami watched with an amused expression. Yugi glanced at him and blinked before offering the bowl "I'm sorry, would you like some?" he asked sweetly.

Yami smirked gently and took one, fiddling with the oily fruit he spoke "Food doesn't sustain me little one, I can eat it, it just has no benefits," he explained before trying one, it was very tasty, but he knew that nothing would come of the morsel.

"Oh," Yugi sighed, eating slower now the edge had been taken off his hunger.

Yami looked up at the sky "I just need heat and freedom. If I was to stay in one place too long I'd wither and die," he admitted "That's why I live here, this place travels wherever I go, and I'm never far from Ra's heat."

Yugi smiled "Sounds perfect, I've always wanted to travel."

Yami raised an eyebrow and chuckled "No problems from me," he joked. Yugi giggled.

* * *

Yami flew over the desert, bringing the rains again, ever attentive to his role as god of the sky. Yet he had also been devoting a lot of time to Yugi, the boy brought out the best in him, they had been together only a week and a half, but Yami was smitten. Every thought about the boy made his body warmer than Ra's rays had ever done.

The people noticed it too, they could tell their sky god was in a good mood, the rains never failed, the storms never caused damage and the clouds continued to morph into shapes of happiness.

Yugi, in turn, was happy, he watched his lord work from the edge of his new home, swinging his legs over the edge of the clouds, Slifer had promised he would never fall by accident in his home, so he wasn't afraid. Yugi was content, happy, Slifer took good care of him, and his already deep admiration was deepening into love. And not just for his role, for the person he was.

Yugi sighed, his thoughts full of the sky god, yet he also felt a little sting, realising that the god would never love him as he did the immortal. He was only a human, why would the great Slifer the sky dragon ever choose him?

Yami returned without Yugi noticing, and saw him looking forlornly at the world below. Yami felt a deep ache at his sadness, did he regret being with him in this floating prison? Did he miss the company of other humans? And the earth far below? His third eye reached out into the boys mind and saw at once what the problem was … and he was amazed at the depth of feeling.

Yami felt his heart swell and ache some more, his little one loved him back … and yet Yugi felt so unworthy.

"You're wrong …"

Yugi gasped and turned to see the crimson god in his semi-dragon from, standing looking at him with open affection "I'm the one who feels unworthy little light," he extended a hand to him.

Yugi's mouth was open, but he took the clawed hand and let the god pull him into a lose embrace. Yami held him carefully, worried that his sharp claws would hurt him. "I feel the same Yugi." Yugi gasped, his aura flooding with joy, Yami smiled and kissed his forehead "I'm so glad you feel that way."

"I love you," Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled so handsomely Yugi's knees felt weak. "And I you," Yami returned, he felt anticipation churning inside him "Yugi … I'm going to give you something very special, something I've never given anyone, something you must keep a secret for me." Yugi nodded in promise, meaning it with all his heart.

Yami pulled Yugi's ear to his lips and whispered "I'm going to tell you my true name." He felt Yugi shiver at their closeness. "Once you have it you'll have some power and control over me, it's a name that truly describes who I am," he admitted. In the wrong hands, the name of a god would cause ruin to the world, but he knew Yugi would never betray him.

Yugi nodded "I won't tell," he promised.

Yami held Yugi tighter and let his name pass his lips "I'm Yami."

Yugi felt the power of his name and shivered. _Darkness_; the gentle yet powerful dark of mystery, power, secrets, and determination, of safety, loyalty, devotion, seductiveness, tenderness, fury, humour, happiness, speed, dominance, and immortality. It fit.

Yugi held the god back, awed by such a gift, the secret word of the immortal's soul. "Yami," he repeated in a whisper, feeling the god shudder as his secret name was spoken aloud, with knowledge of whose it was.

Yami felt as if Yugi's voice had stroked his soul, his scales rippled in delight and he couldn't stop the shudder of joy pass through him. But there was a tiny edge of fear too, this was so new, so intense; he loved the feeling, and yet he was now completely open to this angel …

Yugi seemed to realise the inner turmoil of the immortal and rubbed his back again "It's perfect," he whispered. All his perfections, all his flaws, all revealed through his name. Yami smiled, the gentle rush of being accepted washed over him. He pulled back to see Yugi's face, his eyes darted to the sweet lips and then back to the windows to his soul.

Yugi saw the hidden desire and felt a shiver of his own take over his form, he'd never been looked at with such pure desire. Yami leaned in close and took the sweet pair of lips in a kiss, ironically feeling himself gasping for air as soon as the sweet, tender and delicious kiss was over.

Yugi looked about ready to collapse, Yami scooped him up and placed him on the suspended bed, seeing as the little one was blown away by the experience. Yami shifted to his full human form, and lay beside him with Yugi securely in the circle of his arms.

Yugi eventually returned to himself and was a little surprised to see where he was, but as soon as he saw Yami with him he smiled and moved in for another kiss; this one slow building and heating. Yami's eyes darkened and he returned the kiss with just as much attention.

Yugi unwittingly stepped the passion of the kiss up a little, gasping for air, his lips parted and allowed Yami's tongue entrance. Yami liked that very much, if the low humming in his chest was anything to judge by. Yugi swooned at once, Yami's tongue stroked the inside of his mouth and made him moan and squirm in toe curling pleasure. Somehow Yami ended up on top of the little one when they parted to breathe.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's nose and Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "What was that humming about?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami tilted his head unsurely "I'm pretty sure I was growling," he argued.

Yugi giggled again "Okay," he agreed. "But was that 'growling' a good or bad sound?" he asked curiously, wanting to know so he didn't do something to displease him.

Yami grinned and nipped at Yugi's earlobe "It's a good sound," he allowed. "Though, I like your sounds better," he rumbled lowly, making Yugi shiver at the huskiness in his voice. Yami took Yugi's earlobe in his mouth, sucking lightly, and Yugi whined in pleasure. Yami chuckled and kissed his cheek "Like that one."

Yugi blushed "Stop teasing me!" he protested.

Yami rubbed his nose along Yugi's jaw "No, you're too cute not to be teased," he replied, trying to draw Yugi's self-consciousness away. Yugi blushed deeper. Yami continued to taste and love his little one, long into the night.

* * *

Finally he spooned his spent lover against him and littered an occasional rain of kisses over his exposed shoulder and neck. The cloud blanket was the only thing covering the both of them. Yami smiled as his nose picked up his own scent all over Yugi's skin, he owed this little one now, and his little one owned him.

He ran a soothing hand down Yugi's side without removing his arms from around him. "Sleep Yugi," he encouraged, Yugi was tired but not sleeping yet, he'd need to as he had used up all his energy.

Yugi mumbled a protest "Don't want it to be a dream …" he admitted drowsily.

Yami smiled and laid his head back beside the little one, he had other methods of ensuring Yugi got his rest. He smiled "If you don't sleep, I'll just have to make you," he threatened lightly.

Yugi laughed slightly "Can't," he challenged.

Yami smirked and carefully untangled a hand, calling on his powers over the wind to bring the sound of lullabies into his enchanted house. Everyone singing a lullaby, or humming a restful tune would echo through the breeze. Yugi heard the songs and weakly covered an ear "No fair," he complained groggily.

Yami smiled, removed the hand and hummed low in his chest, the vibrations relaxed Yugi's sore back and with only a slight moan of protest he was asleep.

Yami admired his sleeping face, his hair was tousled with the amount of times he had raked his hands through it, his body had a shimmer of sweat from their activities, and a number of hickies marked his skin. Yami knew he had a few of his own, but thought they looked better on Yugi, especially when they were from him, Yami.

Yugi was _his_. And now nothing and no one could change the fact he'd taken the little one for his own … except …

Yami looked up at the sky, the happy feelings left over from making love to his little one evaporated as he realised he would have to face Ra with his actions sooner or later. With a deep sigh he untangled himself from Yugi and made sure to completely cocoon him in clouds to keep him warm, finally he redressed and turned full dragon to head to Ra's gates.

* * *

On his way he heard a voice call to him.

_Slifer._

Yami looked up and saw the Phoenix of Ra waiting for him. _We knew you'd come here, our Lord is waiting for you._

Yami nodded and flew through the golden gates to Ra's own Palace. The place was made out of sun, it vibrated with power and was always warm. Yami was always awed by the power of this place, and yet this time his stomach was in knots; what if Ra was angry with him? Would he hurt Yugi if he was? Would he punish Yami? Or maybe he'd be cruel and turn Yugi into something that he could only see, not hear and touch. Maybe he'd return Yugi to slavery, to punish Yami. Or would he be crueller still? Let Yugi live and return to earth, but take away all his memories of what they had shared, leaving Yami to watch him from far?

He had just decided to turn and run back to his sleeping angel when the magnetic force of Ra's power pulled at him, there was no going back now. Finally the crimson dragon entered the throne room, he turned semi-human, and bowed lowly "My Lord," he greeted.

Ra wasn't describable in a few words, or even a thousand. He was almighty, he could scare and take on all the other gods put together, he blazed gold, but there was rainbows of colour, appearing so suddenly and vanishing just as fast you probably imagined it.

The god turned all his attention onto Yami, and Yami felt his body crawl with the amount of consciousness and power focused on him and him alone, it was both uncomfortable and amazing.

_Slifer, I expected you earlier. But then again, you have your reasons for avoiding me._ The sun god spoke in his mind, but also aloud, making the air around the palace shiver.

Yami nodded slowly "Yes …" he agreed, hesitating on how to proceed. "My Lord, I've taken a human companion." Might as well get it over with.

Ra acknowledged it with a thoughtful hum, _Indeed._

Yami cringed at the lack of judgement, he wasn't sure if he should defend his actions or demand to know why he wasn't confronted earlier. He ground ideas around in his head until he nearly drove himself mad "You don't seem … upset … by my choice," he hedged cautiously.

Ra chuckled, _No. I am not._

Yami considered his next move carefully. Ra seemed patient enough to let him think his answers. Yami sighed and bowed his head sadly "I don't know what you want me to say or tell you my Lord; I've taken a human away from his life in slavery, I've healed him, I've fallen in love with him – and somehow he loves me in return just as much – and I've made love to him," he said, half angry and half frustrated.

Ra made a thoughtful hum and chuckled. _You have indeed done all that, and told him your true name._

Yami stiffened, but was glad that Ra hadn't spoken his name, it seemed to belong to Yugi now. If another spoke his binding name it would be violation, he was uncomfortable with it before, but now he'd be more than angry. Yami managed to control his anger and muttered "It would help if I knew which side of the line I lay," he complained.

Ra laughed, _but of course; the right side. You have done nothing wrong. And how would it be justice to punish you when I set that boy on your path to meet you._

Yami looked up in surprise.

Ra smiled, _it has recently come to my attention that certain gods are becoming depressed with their own immortality, in the long run it would have happened sooner or later. So I've given each god a gift._ He raised a hand and a glowing orb appeared, pulsing and revealing several others.

Yami recognised one as Obelisk soldier of stone, he was with a playfully feisty blond boy with honeyed eyes. The Phoenix of Ra had a tanned boy with blond hair and lavender eyes. Finally Zork with a young boy even paler than Yugi with hair like clouds silver lining.

_This is Joey, Malik and Ryou. They're each a gift to their god._

Yami saw the frame switch to the sleeping Yugi, before he dared to ask, "What kind of gift?"

Ra shrugged, _lover, friend, companion. Whatever you require from company, though it is true they are all mortal, I've found a way to end your loneliness. They won't age from maturity till the day they walk to the underworld, but they will not remain there. They'll be reborn into a new generation, and will grow up with left over feelings of their past lives. All you immortals need is the patience to find them again and again._

Yami was in awe at such a gift, Yugi was his, and would remain so … forever …

His face broke into a joyful smile, his legs gave out and he laughed in disbelieve and amazement "I- I can't- but- … oh my … Thank you!" he eventually got out, rather hysterical that he wasn't in trouble and that Yugi was, and always would be, his.

Ra smiled and brought up Yugi's image. _Return to your companion Slifer, he wakes before dawn._ Yami nodded and ran, taking flight as soon as he had the wingspan to, he shot past the Phoenix of Ra so fast the gods squawked indignantly.

"Watch it! You nearly blew out my fire!" he shouted after the overjoyed crimson dragon.

Yami only laughed and flew like the wind.

* * *

Yami laid back beside his little one, rewrapping his arms around the slumbering beauty. He nuzzled Yugi's venerable neck and planted a kiss on the most sensitive spot. Yugi mewled and shivered at his touch, his sensitive skin being lightly teased by the light touches.

Yami sighed in happiness and cradled his lover close. _Mine …_ he realised slowly. _My lover, my light, my Yugi …_

Yugi slept with a content smile. The companion of the Wind god, Slifer the sky dragon …

* * *

_This was hard to finish, because I was unsure of what to do, then I just typed and this is the result. I hope you all liked it, it's a new twist on our beloved characters. If you hadn't guessted already Zork is Bakura, Phoenix is Marik and Obelisk is Seto._

_Possibly a sequal, but I'm not sure what else to do, seems that it ended with all loose ends tied off. But we shall see._

_Next chapter - Earth_


	11. Earth

_Lemon- No (but implied)._

_Continuation From - None._

_Warnings- Some abuse: Non-Explicit._

* * *

Yugi sat up in bed, looking around the old stone room as the same noise from the night before met his ears. Someone was crying. It echoed hauntingly throughout the old stone mansion that had once been a Pharaoh's palace.

Yugi got out of his large bed and lit a candle, clad only in a floor-length sleeping gown the boy began to search. His heart was in his mouth as he looked for the source of the crying. He hoped that Dartz, the stern and cruel housekeeper, wasn't patrolling the old Palace's corridors. The man didn't like 'nosy kids' and was a complete control freak, if one thing wasn't as he wished he would fly into a rage.

Yugi turned another corner, to follow the noise down another corridor, holding his candle high and gasping in fight at the scary shadows it created. The Japanese boy shrank to the wall, his back touching both stone and wood …

Yugi gasped again, hearing the crying coming from the wall. He pushed aside the wall curtain and found a hidden wooden door slightly ajar. He touched it hesitantly and it smoothly opened, the sound was louder now.

Yugi stepped into the hidden hallway and shut the door nearly closed behind him, then began to explore. He realised he was nearing the Eastern tower! The one that he was told was empty and forbidden, or reserved for guests. But his sponsor never had guests, he was a sad man; there seemed to be no joy in his eyes or in his heart, he was too isolated and alone to have guests. Yugi felt sorry for him, it was like there was nothing worth living for in the man's life. Yugi had experienced that feeling once, when he became an orphan ...

But on the topic of the 'empty tower-wing' Yugi knew he was being lied to; that there was someone, or something, living in the Eastern tower, but what could he do? It wasn't his home, he wasn't a master here. He was a tolerated guest, a charity case …

Yugi turned his thoughts away from depression and pressed onwards.

Finally he turned a corner and found a small room, a balcony for an upper part, and a bed and living space downstairs. The room was made of browns, reds and golds, every natural surface seemed to be covered in fabric. There were places to sit, a table with items, draws and a bath, and a large ornate and curtained bed.

He knelt down and looked down through the stone railings and found the source of the crying. His breath caught as he found the form of a young man, maybe slightly older than himself, tangled in sheets and crying in his sleep.

Yugi felt pity well up inside him, he slowly climbed down the steep stone steps that let him into the room and went to the bed. He reached down into the many covers and pillows and gently held the young man's hand.

His skin was white, even more than his, his arms and body was thin under his sleeping garments, his hair was like Yugi's; tri coloured and gravity defying though it was tousled from sleep, his face was sharper than his own, but he seemed to be a similar height, even though he was in bed.

Yugi saw the boy's tears and put his candle down to smooth them away, humming soothingly as he touched the man's cool skin.

The hand in his tightened suddenly, the young man snapping awake as soon as Yugi touched him. Yugi gasped and pulled back, though the grip on his hand was tight, it didn't hurt.

For a moment Yugi was lost in deep crimson eyes.

The man panted slightly as Yugi did from the scare, then he relaxed. "A-are you a ghost?" the man whispered.

Yugi mutely shook his head. "N-no," he managed after a moment "Are you?" he was as pale as one, and he lived in a hidden place ...

The young man snorted, as if the idea was ridicules "Of course not …" he looked at Yugi intensely, as if he was seeing something extraordinary. Something so special it wasn't real. "Are you a dream then?" he asked, looking vulnerable and lonely "Sometimes my dreams are so real."

Yugi smiled kindly and sat on the side of his bed, "I'm real. Can't you feel me?" he asked, squeezing the man's hand comfortingly. The crimson eyed man looked at their hands and smiled. Yugi tilted his head "Who are you?"

The man smiled "Yami Sennen. I'm the master here."

"Master?" Yugi repeated doubtfully.

Yami shrugged "When my Father's away," he clarified, still looking at Yugi as if he was something that would vanish if he so much as glanced elsewhere.

Yugi blinked "Your Father … is he Aknamkanon?" he asked.

Yami gasped "Yes, what's your name?"

"Yugi Moto," the boy answered. "I … I'm a guest here."

Yami looked doubtful "Father never has guests," he muttered.

Yugi looked down "He's my sponsor," he admitted sadly.

Yami tilted his head and pulled at Yugi's sleeve, it was the furthest he could reach from his sleeping position "For what?" he inquired, sounding curious.

Yugi felt a few tears appear "T-there was an earthquake i-in Japan, w-where used to live. My village is gone now … m-my parents went with it," he curled up small and wrapped his arms around his legs "I had no family left to look after me. Then some people offered to sponsor a child to get us out of orphanages and into good care. Your Dad is mine," he explained.

Yami looked sad too "I'm sorry … I lost my Mother, I never met her really. She died when I was born," he said factually. He looked up at a curtain and pointed "You see that cord over there? Pull it," he ordered, but not harshly.

Yugi wasn't sure what to make of the order, but his curiosity made him obey. He pulled on the red cord and curtains parted over a hidden portrait. It was of a pretty two-toned-haired woman, dressed in finery and sitting on a balcony overlooking a beautiful oasis. "Wow …" Yugi murmured; the painting was wonderful, even in the dim candlelight, whoever the lady was she was beautiful.

Yami smiled at Yugi then looked up at the panting blankly "That's her, my Mother," he told his guest.

Yugi glanced at him "Why is she covered up? She's beautiful," he protested, staring up at her again. She looked like a princess from a lost time, her skin was exotic and her hair completely clashed; Red like a ruby with golden bangs and tips. It was so strange to keep her hidden like that.

Yami looked at her sadly "Her smile is too happy sometimes …"

"Too happy?" Yugi parroted.

Yami nodded "It's … inappropriate … to see her smile like that when I'm here dying."

Yugi gasped, his insides freezing at the thought "You're … you're what?"

Yami smiled grimly and pulled himself up using only his arms "It's nothing big. I was born too soon, when she died actually. She had an accident and went into labour too soon, I had to be cut out of her when she was too weak to do it herself. Everyone said I would die, Father had me shut away in here and Dartz and the servants have to keep me well," he looked at his hands, their bones nearly showing through almost transparent-white skin.

Yugi sat beside him again "You've never walked?" he murmured in a mixture of horror and wonder.

Yami shook his head "No … pathetic right?" he muttered. "How old are you Yugi?"

"Sixteen."

Yami smiled "I'm seventeen."

Yugi grinned "Like Atem."

Yami tilted his head "Who's Atem?"

Yugi grinned and began to tell him about his friend "He's a boy like us who lives in the village, he comes in through the river and he's got lots of tamed animals. He's got cats and hawks and eagles he tamed himself from wild, and he's got a horse, but I haven't met him yet."

Yami smiled "He sounds nice," he sounded wistful.

Yugi looked at a chair that was in the corner of the room, it had wheels so people could push this man about "Mmm … maybe you could meet him? If we got some help we could put you in the chair and take you outside."

Yami deflated "I can't … Dartz says I can never go outside, he says the air will kill me," he admitted, sounding very sad. "But I want too," he reached under his pillow and pulled out a book full of exotic places and cities and turned a few pages so Yugi could see. "I want to see all these places with my own eyes … but he'll never allow it."

Yugi frowned and patted his arm "It's alright, I'm sorry for saying that."

Yami smiled "It's fine, you didn't know," he assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder, his fingers and hand moving to feel him gently.

Yugi knew he should have been insulted or at least wary of the touches, but he somehow felt that Yami needed human contact. His thoughts wandered "It's probably a lie you know … Mother once told me a true story of a man who was very ill, he came from a big city. He came to our village on the mountain and the healer told him that he had to climb to the top of a mountain, to a little house surrounded by tame goats." He giggled as Yami accidently tickled him.

Yami pulled away and nodded "Go on," he encouraged, going back to just holding Yugi's hand, he was drinking up Yugi's words as a plant would in damp soil.

Yugi smiled "The worker did as the healer said and went to the house. He lived there for two weeks, taking long walks in the hills, breathing the cleanest air and eating nothing but flat bread and goats milk," he licked his lips at the memory of his villages own batch. He continued after a moment "When he came back down he was healthy and well again, stronger than before too. He was the best worker in his hometown after that."

Yami smiled his eyes had drifted shut as Yugi spoke, "Good for him … are you saying that Dartz is … wrong about the outside air?" he questioned, looking at him curiously.

Yugi shrugged "It's never hurt me. I was born small and weak, not as bad as you I think, but I turned out fine." He looked at the windows, all boarded up from the outside "If you opened a window you could see if it's bad for you," he suggested.

Yami thought about it then said "Dartz would be angry, he'd notice and take you away for good," he said in defeat.

Yugi was about to protest when steady footsteps were heard coming from the little hallway up on the balcony. Yugi looked up and Yami tensed in worry "That's Dartz!" he hissed, Yugi also tensing in fear.

Yami pushed Yugi a little "Hide under the bed, if he sees you he'll never let you come back," he whispered.

Yugi at once dived for cover, and just in time too.

Dartz leaned over the side, seeing Yami awake and looking at his pictures of outside again. "Young Master? Are you alright? I thought I heard voices," he said, glaring at the candle on his bedside table … it wasn't there before.

Yami looked up "I was wondering what these places are like again," he said calmly. Yugi shook like a leaf under the bedframe, the housekeeper scared him.

Dartz came downstairs and held up the foreign candle "Where did this come from?" he asked suspiciously.

Yami looked at it and said "Maid left it, I wanted to read," he explained.

Dartz accepted the explanation and nodded "Alright, but I'm taking it now, you need your rest Young Master," he said, marching up the steep stairs and leaving the teens without light.

Yami counted to one hundred then whispered "Come out now."

Yugi crawled out and pressed his back against the frame in fear: he hated the dark, it was his worst fear. Yami's hand touched his shoulder, his eyes used to the dim light, and gasped when he felt the boy shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, soothingly.

Yugi clutched Yami's hand "I-I'm scared o-of the dark," he admitted and buried his head in Yami's hand, he wasn't sure how he's climb up the steep steps without falling, and he'd never find his way through all the corridors without a light.

Yami's face was sympathetic, he pulled on Yugi's hands gently, "Sit by me, you can stay until the maid comes in the morning, she'll take you back to your room," he whispered comfortingly.

Yugi nodded and crawled across the bed to sit by the older teen, the young man held him close and stroked his hair, marvelling silently at the texture and softness of it. The young man who was starved of friendly human contact was fascinated by Yugi, his smell, his skin, his eyes and the feeling of his hair … everything. But he was careful, he never saw the maids or servants touch like this, he didn't want to offend the boy.

Yugi relaxed to the rhythm of the strokes, it made him feel safe. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned into the pillows "Thank you," he murmured before falling asleep.

Yami tried to stay awake and hold him longer, but he was tired too and quickly followed him into the world of dreams.

* * *

"Atem!" Yugi called as he walked along the river, he was normally here.

A caw was heard above him, Yugi looked up and saw a large hawk. Sharp-eye. Yugi smiled and waved at him "Sharp-eye! Can you tell me where Atem is?" he asked.

The bird swooped down just behind a hedge and Yugi followed with a giggle. Just as expected, Atem was sitting in the Palace gardens waiting for Yugi to find him. He was petting one of the many cats that liked to follow him around, the hawk landed on his shoulder and he looked up with a handsome smile "Yugi," he greeted warmly.

Some of the more friendly cats mewed and rubbed themselves against Yugi's legs affectionately, Yugi picked up a small white one and cuddled it as she made herself comfortable. Atem patted a spot next to him and Yugi smiled "Good Morning Atem-kun," he smiled.

Atem grinned "And to you, Sharp-eye told me you were coming," he said, petting the magnificent bird.

Yugi stared in awe then said "Atem, I met the Master's son last night."

Atem blinked "Master Yami?"

Yugi gasped "You know him?"

Atem shrugged "Everyone knows about him. But hardly anyone's seen him," he said in his deep but calming voice. "Dartz has him locked away, tells everyone he's a hideous hunchback like his grandfather."

Yugi gasped and shook his head "No, he's not like that at all."

Atem tilted his head curiously, one of his pets copying and making Yugi giggle. Atem scratched the animal's head and said "What is he like then?"

Yugi petted his cat's fur and said "He's very white, he's never been in the sun before. He's got red eyes, but not like yours, they're brighter like blood. He has hair like us, more like you though. But he's so thin!" he stressed "It's like he's made of paper."

Atem listened curiously "Like his Mother then, I've seen a painting of her before."

Yugi nodded "Me too … he can't stay in that room Atem, he's so convinced he's dying, but he's just weak. He wants to see the sun, I can see it in his eyes when I was talking about going out," he explained softly.

Atem put an arm around his shoulders "Well it's in that room where he'll be sick. The servants told me that he hardly eats and sleeps, he's so lonely but Dartz doesn't want them to talk to him."

Yugi looked up at the older teen "Why's that?"

Atem glanced around and whispered "If Yami got better, then he'd get the estate when he grew up. But if he's too ill to do that, then Dartz and his family will always manage it for him," he looked disgusted at the thought, but it was the truth.

Yugi looked mad "But how can he do that! Yami's a person!"

Atem put his calming hands on Yugi's shoulders, unlike Yami he knew boundaries and yet he was so confident within them. He squeezed gently "There are some bad people in the world, Yugi. But as long as there are good people like you to fight them, then people like Yami have a chance," he explained.

Yugi blinked, the cats and hawk all looked at him expectantly. Atem chuckled "Even these guys know it," he stroked a friendly feline "They know you're going to help him, just like you helped that secret garden."

Yugi perked up a little "Is it still growing? Are the flowers out yet?" he asked, Atem had been looking after it when Yugi couldn't.

Atem stood up and pulled Yugi to his feet "Come, see for yourself," he laughed, pulling the younger along behind him, slowly breaking into a run.

Yugi laughed, carefree and happy, grass under his feet, cats and hawk following with cries for their humans to slow down. Atem and Yugi stopped at the wall and glanced around to make sure no one was there, then slipped under and unlocked the hidden door under the vines and roses.

Yugi stepped into the hidden place and gasped in amazement, everything was just about to bloom, it was like they were waiting for something. It was all so green, the small fountain they cleaned out was flowing, filling the air with a pleasant water sound. The little stream that went to the river from the fountain fed most of the plants, there were a few pots handy for when water needed to be scooped to tend the plants further way.

Yugi smiled around at it, it wasn't big, not compared to the thirty feet lawns and other things gardens. It was ten by ten, with irregular walls filled with little nooks and crannies that somehow spawned unusual and beautiful flower buds. The lawn wasn't overgrown anymore, the trees shaded areas so it looked secret and shielded from the outside.

Yugi sighed "I'll never get used to this," he smiled, he always wanted to be hypnotised by the beauty of it. The cats purred and rubbed at their feet. Atem smiled down at him gently, lovingly, the hawk sitting on his shoulder and watching knowingly.

* * *

Yugi's life split into three distinct sections: One, living out in the sun and gardens with Atem. Two, creeping into the dark, hidden room to talk to Yami, they soon became as close as Yugi was with Atem. Three, playing the good meek little boy to the household servants, and Dartz.

Yugi really wanted Yami to get better, to be strong and to go outside. Yami admitted he wanted that too, but he'd never walked and Yugi wasn't strong enough to carry him up the stairs, the servants were no help either; Dartz's orders were to keep him in bed for his health.

Yugi leaned against the boarded up windows and said "Would you like to see the sun?"

Yami was watching him calmly "Yes …" he sighed, wondering what Yugi looked like in the sun, what it felt like on his skin, or to see.

Yugi put a hand on the windows "Maybe Atem and I … we could pull these down from the outside … what do you think?"

Yami sat up, thinking hard "That's very strong wood, it hasn't needed any maintenance over the years … it might work, is Atem strong?" he asked.

Yugi nodded "He carried me all the way back to the house when I fell asleep in our secret garden," he had told Yami all about it, Yami wished he could go there, it had belonged to his Mother before she died. Yugi had told him that it had been locked and left for dead, but then he'd found the door and cracked the code that released the key. The code was to slide bits of wood along and around until they made an upside down pyramid shape with an eye.

Yami thought about it then said "Try, but don't get hurt, open the window before you do it so you can climb in …" he looked excited but nervous. Yugi smiled nicely, it would be scary to him, he'd never seen outside, it was unknown to him, new … new was scary, unknown was scary.

Yugi unlatched a window and put a bit of cloth in it to keep it open. "There, I'll do it tomorrow," he promised, then dived under the bed as someone came in.

Dartz walked in with two other maids "Master Yami? The new machine is here,"

Yami made a face "I don't want it, thank you," he said, but already the maids were pulling back the covers to reveal his too thin legs.

Dartz sighed and moved the metal paddles to the warm water, to make sure that the cold didn't put him off. "You need it for your circulation, now stop complaining, your Father left me in charge of your health, so you have to behave," he lectured, finally putting the paddles on his calves. "Turn the handle one of you," he ordered.

Yugi winced as a rickety handle was turned, then stifled a gasp as Yami cried out slightly at the electric shock. The treatment lasted several minutes until Dartz deemed him circulated, then packed up and left.

Yugi crawled out and saw Yami looking sad and angry. There were sore looking patches on the skin of his legs and they kept twitching as if in aftershocks. Yugi wiped his large eyes and put a hand on Yami's. Yami didn't move for a moment, then held his hand back. "I'm sorry you had to hear that …" he said at last.

Yugi sobbed and held him tight "Oh Yami … "_ how cruel, why are they so cruel to you?_ Yami leaned into his hold and smiled slightly, his smile stayed until Yugi had to go …

* * *

Yugi and Atem climbed up to Yami's windows, only one story up. Atem was looking forwards to the adventure, he tied rope onto the wood, Yugi knocking loudly to let Yami know that this was it. Atem smiled at Yugi "You really care about him to risk your neck like this," he commented, a little jealous.

Yugi blushed "I'd do the same for you," he said honestly, his eyes suddenly very interested in the rope he held.

Atem smiled and then threw the rope down before sliding down it. Yugi moved to a safe part of the ledge and nodded. Atem began to pull, his horse, who had followed him across the river today, pulled too. The rope was attached to his saddle.

Yugi cried out as the wood fell away and revealed the long hidden windows. Atem laughed out loud as their efforts paid off, the windows were intact and Yugi soon cheered in joy. He shuffled across to the lose window and opened it, he climbed through as he shouted to Atem "We did it!"

Atem smirked and began to climb up as well, wanting to see Yami for himself.

Yugi turned to Yami, who was curled up, hands over his eyes in shock, as sunlight burned into him. Yugi rushed over to him and took his hands "Yami, it's the sun, we did it," he whispered reassuringly.

Yami winced as he opened one eye a crack "It's so bright," he murmured. Yugi smiled, letting Yami shield his face while he blinked his eyes slowly open.

Yugi looked outside and saw Atem's head poke through the window, he winked at Yugi charmingly then swung himself into the room. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked.

Yami jumped a little "Who's that?" he asked, squinting as Atem was still in the bright light of day.

Yugi gently lowered his hands, "This is Atem, Atem this is Yami."

Atem walked over silently and took one of Yami's hands "Nice to meet you, Yugi's told me all about you," he chuckled.

Yami smiled up at him "Nice to meet you too," he greeted, holding his hand back.

Yugi sighed, he was glad that they were getting along, and then pointed to the window, "Look Yami, look outside."

Yami looked, even though his eyes watered and he blinked a lot "It's …" he just stared. Yugi waited for his response, Atem still held Yami's hand. Yami relaxed, simply looking at the blue sky and distant dunes "It's better than I imagined," he admitted, wiping his eyes bashfully.

Yugi rubbed at an eye too, feeling a little emotional. Atem just smiled.

"You!"

The three boys gasped, Dartz glared down at them, three shocked and worried maids and servants behind him. Dartz marched down the staircase and looked at the window in horror. "Who opened these? What are _you _doing here?" he shouted.

Yugi cringed behind Atem in fright, Atem held him protectively.

Dartz growled and stormed over, grabbing Yugi's arm and twisting it as he tried to get Yugi out of Atem's hold. Yugi cried out and struggled, Atem shoved and tried to get him off. Yami thought fast and reached under his pillow and brought out his thick book, he leaned over the bed, nearly falling out, and slammed it down onto Dartz's foot.

Dartz yelped and let Yugi go.

Yami fell out of bed with a pained grunt. Yugi at once dropped and helped him sit up. Atem wanted to help, but was more worried about Dartz.

Yami sat up with his hand to support him and shouted "Leave him alone!"

Dartz stopped hopping on his foot to stare at Yami. "Young Master …" he whispered in shock. Yami had never stood up to him before …

Yami glared "Leave them alone, they're my friends, I asked them to open the window, since someone else hasn't been doing what I asked," he announced, not feeling weak for a moment, his arms didn't shake and neither did his glare.

Dartz blinked then took a step back, seeing that there was nothing he could do with witnesses. Yami was clearly not as sick as he had made out. He looked at the window and saw his work ruined, he slowly pulled away and said "You're not doing yourself any favours Master Yami," he stated.

Yami just glared "I don't care, I had to see the sun," he shot back. Atem turned to him and knelt by them too. Yami pointed up at the doors "Dartz, you may go. I want to be alone with Yugi and Atem," he declared.

Dartz blinked then nodded, seeing that the maids were in shock and Atem was strong. "Very well," he agreed snippily "I'll go. If only to stop you from vexing yourself further," he added, leading the maids out in a quick and angry march.

Yami relaxed once they had gone and looked at Yugi "Yugi? Are you hurt?" he asked, touching the abused elbow.

Yugi looked at it and gasped, the skin red and blotchy. Atem gently held his arm up to examine "It's going to bruise," he admitted after a quick inspection.

Yugi rubbed it shyly "It doesn't matter, it'll heal …" he blushed as the two teens worried over him.

Yami looked back at the window and asked "Atem? Do you think you could bring me to the window?" it was such a small patch of outside, he wanted to see more.

Atem smirked "Why not?" he laughed, picking Yami up as easily as Yugi. "Ra you're light," he exclaimed in shock "Do you have bones at all?" he teased, but his teasing tone was masked by a slightly worried undertone, this boy could not be healthy.

Yami blinked in shock.

Yugi giggled "I told you he was thin."

Atem put Yami down by the window seat and said "All bones no meat," he leaned out of the window and whistled sharply. His horse trotted off, trained to know what the whistle meant. Atem didn't want his horse taken as another's.

Yami stared "What's that?"

Atem stared at him in shock. Yugi cut in before Atem could blunder again "It's a horse, like the one in your book," he said, poking Atem to remind him of Yami's locked up nature.

Yami sighed "That's how they move. Is he yours?" he asked Atem.

Atem nodded "Found him as a buck. I heard neighing in the sands one day, and I didn't see where it was coming from. So I looked, and looked, and looked," he stressed, making his audience laugh a little. Atem grinned "Then I found the little guy, he lost his Mother and herd, so I took him home and raised him myself."

"Wow," Yugi sighed dreamily.

Yami smiled at Yugi's face. He turned to the outside again before Yugi noticed "You know … maybe I'm not sick," he thought aloud.

Atem laughed "I don't see how if you can manage a yell that loud," he pointed out. Dartz must have had a shock, Atem had. His voice had nearly bowled him over with sheer volume.

Yugi nodded at Atem's thoughts "You're just weak," he agreed.

Yami breathed in the fresh air like a starving man eating his food, savouring it, but it never seemed enough. It was so special to him. He closed his eyes and let the wind move his hair "Maybe … maybe I could go outside, and I could see your garden," he murmured.

Yugi looked at Atem pleadingly. Atem nodded, not needing any persuasion. "That sounds like a great idea." Yami looked at them in shock and made Atem laugh, "You're cute when you're surprised."

Yami blushed and looked away "I never imagined that …"

Atem put an arm around Yugi "Well you have this little angel here to thank, and the gods for sending him to us," he said, making Yugi blush adorably.

Yami smiled "You're right."

Yugi hid his face, "Iie! Stop embarrassing me!" he wailed.

* * *

Yugi peered around the corner of the corridor and nodded over his shoulder "All clear, come on," he whispered, gesturing madly.

Atem poked his head out of his hiding place and then nodded. He disappeared for a second then reappeared with Yami in his wheeling chair. Dartz was away today, so the three decided to sneak Yami outside, his windows were always open, even in the rain now. Yami wanted to experience it all.

Yami couldn't sit still, he kept twitching and trying to look around corners before he even got there. Atem grabbed the back of his shirt as he leaned too far yet again "Hey, sit still for a minute, the outside isn't going anywhere," he playfully scolded.

Yami smiled bashfully "I just can't wait!" he admitted, leaning forwards more carefully this time.

Atem smiled "You'll be out and running in no time."

Yami looked up at him "Run? You think I could?" he asked, sounding amazed, doubtful and yet hopeful.

Atem shrugged, his carelessly handsome smile still there "You've got legs like everybody else haven't you?" the tanned one pointed out, wheeling the lighter man with ease.

Yami looked at his legs, covered in a blanket, "I suppose … but they're so thin and weak," he murmured sadly. Atem tilted his head and didn't say anything. Soon they were at the front doors. Yugi opened a servants door and they all stepped into the early dawn.

Yami looked around like a child at a fair for the first time. He twisted as much as he could in his seat, reached out to touch and his eyes were always wide. Yugi smiled, he was happy Yami was finally getting his wish. He took his hand "Come on, the garden's waiting," he skipped ahead.

Yami smiled at him and sighed.

Atem looked down and smiled as Sharp-eye landed on his shoulder "You like him don't you?"

Yami jumped and blushed a bit "Yeah …"

Atem nodded and looked a little sad as he pushed onwards "He likes you too you know," he commented blankly, feeling a little jealous but unable to hate the man he was helping either. He settled for just feeling sad.

Yami shook his head "You haven't heard how he talks about you, you're the one he likes, trust me," he assured him.

Atem smirked "Then maybe he likes neither of us, he speaks about you in a special way too," he confided. Yami smiled and laughed a little, Atem joined in "What a mess we're in," he muttered without malice.

Yami looked up at Atem "But I wouldn't change anything," he promised.

* * *

Yugi looked back at them and gasped as he saw them exchanging secret smiles and whispers. He slowed down and felt a light and heavy tug and lift-pull at his heart. _They like each other …_ he thought. He looked away as they approached the garden. He stopped in front of the vines. _I like them … so I'll be happy for them._ He decided generously.

Yami looked up and saw Yugi waiting by a wall surrounded by creepers.

Yugi smiled at Yami's excited face "We're here," he parted the leaves "I wonder if the flowers will bloom today," he murmured to himself.

Atem pushed Yami's chair through, with some difficulty, but Yugi helped. Yami had his eyes closed to make the view more of a surprise. When they came to a stop in the middle of the small secret garden Yami opened his eyes.

All three looked around in wonder, the early morning light filtered into the garden and the flower buds finally open and bloomed. Yami stared in awe, Yugi sat down beside him and looked around with the same expression. A drop of water hit his hand, making him jump. He looked up and saw Yami's eyes leaking tears.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami rubbed at his eyes and looked around again "Yes …" he croaked. "It's just so beautiful, all of it … I never imagined it was all here …" he whispered, simply overwhelmed with it all.

Yugi held him gently "They're blooming for you, all these flowers. We've waited weeks, and they opened for you," he explained. Atem nodded with a proud smile, his pets appearing from the undergrowth like shadows.

* * *

The three spent all day laying in the grass, playing with the cats and kittens, talking, until Yami said "I have to come back here." The other two looked at him curiously as he paused, Yami smiled at the sky "I'm going to come here when Dartz is gone for the day, and the next day, and the next day."

Atem grinned "Of course," he promised.

Yugi sat up and stretched, giggling as the kittens mewed at his movements "We'd better be getting back," he said sadly "If Dartz finds out about this place …" he trailed off and the other two quickly agreed.

Yami was smuggled in, Dartz remaining unaware of his adventure, and the teens all looked forwards to Dartz's day off. When the next day came they brought Yami back to the garden and sat in the sun again.

* * *

Atem had found a little lamb and was caring for it. Yami, sitting on a carpet smiled as it bleated loudly yet again, almost whining. "What's he doing?" Yami asked, watching as Atem pulled out a small pouch.

"He's hungry," Atem explained, laughing as the lamb tried to eat a bit of his shirt. "He wants his Mother, but she has twins to look after, so I said I'd raise him." He put the pouch onto the floor and pulled out a small bowl for the milk. "Here you, you're not going to grow much eating my shirt," he joked, putting the lambs head near the bowl.

Yugi smiled as it started eating, the lamb wasn't walking yet, he was only a few days old. Yugi reached out and felt his woolly coat "He's very little, will he be alright?" he asked.

Atem nodded, taking the milk away so the lamb didn't make himself sick, he set the little guy on his feet and steadied him as he tried to stand "Watch," he told Yugi.

Yugi sat up and a bright smile crossed his face as the lamb took a few clumsy steps before collapsing back to his sitting position. Yugi giggled and leaned down as the lamb nibbled at his bangs "No, no," he cooed "Don't eat me."

Yami was smiling widely at Yugi's happiness, then his thoughts returned to walking … he looked at his thin and useless legs and awkwardly moved then so the soles rested on the floor. He turned to Atem and got his attention "Atem, help me?" he asked.

Atem blinked then saw what he was doing and grinned, seeming as happy as when the lamb was walking "Sure, hang on," he warned, pulling Yami upright and taking most of his weight off of him.

Yami's legs barely supported him, he clung to Atem like a child would to an adult's leg, gasping and biting his lip whenever he wobbled dangerously.

Yugi was watching with wide eyes.

Atem took a step and forced Yami to move his legs to keep upright. Yami glared at Atem, who just grinned innocently then did it again. Yami moved his feet and legs slowly, stiffly, and completely ungracefully, like a child attempting it for the first time. He lost balance a lot, and never let Atem go the entire time.

Yugi stood up and ran to catch them up, he stood before Yami and walked backwards "You're walking Yami!" he gasped happily.

Yami stared … before looked back at his feet and smiling. He looked up at Yugi and reached out a hand, Yugi opened his arms and stood a few feet away "Come on, I'm here," he encouraged "You can do it," he told him.

Yami reached out with one hand, the other hesitating on Atem's shoulder. Atem slowly let him go, and he took his full weight for a moment. Yami's knees buckled and he clumsily fell forwards into Yugi's arms.

Yugi caught him and helped him back up "Nearly, don't give up," he told him, blushing as their faces were close together.

"Okay, I'll try again," Yami agreed, his face determined yet bright. He looked back at Atem and made a single perfect step … before falling again.

Atem caught him and messed his hair playfully "That's it!" he laughed "Just like the little lamb," he nodded. Yugi looked at the baby and saw that it was doing the same, staggering along, falling over, getting back up again. He giggled in delight and held his arms open for Yami again.

* * *

Three weeks after that day Yami was walking. He was stiff, and he tired very quickly, but he never wanted to sit down. One day, when Atem was sitting in a corner trying to cox a bird down from a tree the teen turned to Yugi and asked "Are you doing this?"

Yugi looked up from his picnic that he'd packed for the day, he smiled kindly at Yami "No, you are."

Yami smiled and looked at his legs, the muscles were aching, but he didn't care, it felt _good_. The ache was different from when Dartz used the machine on him, it hurt, but it was a different kind of hurt. He felt proud of it. Yami smiled "You must be doing something, everything you touch you change for the better, me, Atem's loneliness, the garden … you're magic, you're making the world magic," he insisted.

Yugi blushed and shook his head "It's all you, you're the special one …" he turned away "You're making me blush …" he complained.

Yami shuffled over and hugged him from behind "You're cute when you blush," he teased.

Yugi giggled and got out of his grip, he stood up and backed away playfully "Come get me!" he laughed and hid behind a rose bush.

Yami laughed too, he got up and walked quickly over to him, he was trying to run now. It was getting easier. Atem smiled at them and joined in after putting the baby birds back in their nests, he tagged Yami and pulled faces to make him chase faster. Whenever he fell down he just laughed and got up again, the lamb could walk and he was only a few weeks old, he was seventeen and he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Dartz moved quickly along to Yami's room and opened the doors, his maids holding the machine and bringing a tub of water and some ice. He blinked when he saw the young master, he was sitting upright, reading a book, but seemed … different.

His skin wasn't as pale looking, his posture was more relaxed, his body wasn't shaking with weakness, his dinner plate was completely empty, and had been like that for the past month and a half. The book he was reading wasn't his book of the world, it was a love story.

Yami looked up at Dartz as he came in he smiled at the maids and greeted them "Good morning, how are you?"

Dartz walked down the steps, eyeing the room suspiciously. The curtains had been sewn shut on his orders, but the boy seemed … different. "Fine thank you young master. We've got to get your circulation done," he motioned for the maids to get the machine up and ready.

Yami frowned, scooting away from them "No. It hurts me, I don't want it," he curled his legs up close to him as one of the maids tried to move the covers back.

Dartz blinked, he'd never done that before … he pushed the girl out of the way and pulled back the covers. Yami's legs weren't as spindly as before! Dartz knew he had been using them, muscles were there now, there were grazes from falls on his shins and knees, and one look at the soles of his feet told him he had been outside, there were grass stains on them.

Dartz scowled, he knew at once that Yugi was responsible … he grabbed one of his legs and muttered "Just look at these, all swollen and red, the ice now!" he ordered.

Yami's eyes widened, he struggled a little but it was no good. Ice was pressed to his skin, making him gasp and wince at the cold-burn. He grit his teeth and waited it out, knowing that it was no use fighting once the treatments had started.

Dartz nodded and then ordered the machine to be used, he left the room as the maids got to work. Dartz marched to Yugi's room and slammed his door open.

Yugi jumped, he had been playing chess with a servant. The servant jumped up and bowed. Dartz ordered him out and then shut the door, Yugi stood up warily, his body telling him to run. The man glared at Yugi "You've been taking Yami outside." he stated.

Yugi gasped but didn't answer, his heart was in his mouth. Dartz reached out and grasped Yugi's shirt, pulling him off the floor and shouting "You're killing him! If that brat gets better all I've worked for is gone! He's a very sick boy!"

Yugi trembled at his anger and tried to fight his hand off, "He's not sick! He's getting better! You're suffocating him in that room! He needs the sun!" Yugi shouted back, sounding a lot braver than what he felt.

Dartz saw red … slapped him.

Yugi gasped, his cheek stinging. But that was only the start. Dartz shouted and hit and punched the poor boy until he couldn't cry out any louder than a whimper. Finally Yugi was left alone, bruised and bloodied, Dartz leaving him with the threat that if he went near Yami again he'd kill him.

Yugi just lay still, his body hurting and protesting against any movement whatsoever. Yugi stayed still until he felt a little stronger, the sun was about to set now, and partly crawled and partly walked till he was outside. He wandered drunkenly, whimpering and crying in pain until he couldn't force himself on.

He collapsed in the middle of a lawn and stayed still, inhaling the smells of the earth and feeling the lush, cool, green grass pressing into his weary body. Yugi looked around as much as he was able and whimpered a little, _Atem … please help me …_

* * *

After a short wait a large bird landed in front of him, Yugi looked up at the bird, worried that it was a vulture. But to his relief it was Sharp-Eye. Yugi felt tears of relief. "Sharp-Eye," he whispered, reaching out a hand to pet his proud feathered head, the bird looked down at him with one beady eye. Yugi smiled "Can you find Atem? I need help," he croaked.

The bird cooed a little then flew up into the night sky. Yugi closed his eyes and recovered, breathing in the healing earth. It made Yami well, it set legends of health in his lost home village, maybe it could heal him now …

Yugi didn't hear the footsteps that came up to him, so he jumped at the feeling of gentle arms rolling him over. Yugi looked up and smiled in relief when Atem looked down half worried, half angry. Yugi whimpered and reached out to him, wanting to be warm and protected in the night.

Atem pulled Yugi close and lifted him up, all the while not speaking a word, for some reason words weren't always needed with Atem. Yugi was glad of it, his bruised and screamed-raw throat wasn't up to much talking. He leaned into Atem's arms and let the man take him to their hidden haven.

* * *

Atem placed Yugi onto the grass and carefully got him out of his shirt so he could see the damage. Yugi's pale skin was marred with a collection of bruises and welts. Atem glared angrily at the marks, as if he could frighten them away. "Who did this to you?" he asked softly.

Yugi croaked softly, his voice so weak nothing came of it.

Atem ran a hand over his cheek kindly "Shh … talk when you're well," he soothed, stroking Yugi's hair as if he was one of his kittens, the effect was instant. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, relaxing and trusting himself to Atem.

Atem ripped a corner of his shirt and put it into the tiny river that ran through their garden from the fountain, then he gently pressed it against the worst of the bruises, rubbing and massaging them gently to ease the swelling and the pain.

Yugi fell asleep as he was being cared for, giving Atem the option to be a little more through without embarrassing Yugi, luckily Atem found no signs of rape and no worser wounds than what he had already seen. Atem sighed in relief as he realised Yugi was still innocent. He leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "Poor you, I'll make you well again," he promised before getting up to go visit someone.

* * *

Yami jumped as the window was knocked loudly, it was the middle of the night, or really early morning according to his sleepiness levels. Yami glanced around and crept out of bed to go to the door and check on his supposedly 'secret' new watch rounds. Dartz had put them in place this day, something had spooked him.

Yami then went to the window and determinedly ripped the curtains that were sewn together to keep the sun out. He felt a split second of pride as his new muscles achieved a task that was once unthinkable, then he returned to himself. He jumped as Atem's face met him, he breathed a moment to get over the fright then opened the window. "Atem? What are you doing here?" he hissed, worrying that Dartz would turn up, he had an inconvenient habit of doing that when he was least wanted.

Atem put one leg and his torso inside to stop himself falling back down the dark climb, he pulled on Yami's arm "Yugi's hurt," he gasped.

Yami's eyes flew open wide "What!"

Atem nodded and stepped inside as Yami let him in. "I found him in on the lawn, Sharp-Eye lead me to him, I think he was trying to get away from something and find me for help," he explained. "I took him to the garden, he's safe there."

Yami blinked then growled "Dartz …"

Atem nodded as well, fuming inside "I helped Yugi as much as possible, he'll be sore, but I don't think he's hurt badly," he ground out, both men hating that Yugi was hurt anyway. "I don't want him to come back to the house, but he can't live in the garden as it is, could we smuggle some things in and out?" he asked, with a hint of playfulness.

Yami blinked then laughed quietly, covering his mouth to hide his glee. To steal from the man who had brought nearly all of them so much misery was a brilliant idea! Yami nodded "That's easy, he'll give me anything I ask for, I throw it out of the window," he offered.

Atem nodded "Sounds good, come on, you'd better come and see him before he wakes up," he advised. Atem swung himself back out of the window and smirked "Time for your first climbing lesson, and trust me getting up is the harder part," he laughed, making Yami feel slightly nervous.

* * *

Yugi slowly felt the sun warm his body as dawn peered over the garden walls. The kittens and ever watchful Sharp-Eye all around him, the lamb eating by the river and the horse Atem raised form a colt grazing by the wall made the garden feel like a haven.

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open, reluctant to return to reality when his sleeping, warm state was so much more inviting.

The cats were all cuddling close to the slowly stirring boy, the kittens woke as he unconsciously stretched and moved, they mewed loudly in irritation, losing their sleep and warmth too.

Yugi blinked and slowly sat up, the kittens climbing into his lap to keep warm. Yugi hissed as he moved, his body still sore from the beating. He touched his bruises and found that they were not as painful now. The cats all mewed for attention, Yugi smiled and began to gently pet them, their purring and contentment making him happy too.

The door opened, but Yugi didn't look up, there was no need to look. It was definitely Atem, maybe Yami too, but either way he was safe. No strangers could enter this place.

"Yugi, you've got a visitor," Atem said cheerfully.

Yugi looked up and smiled at once, Yami was standing by Atem on his own, his slightly out of breath so he must have walked from the house, and he and Atem were carrying a few bundles. "Good morning," he said softly, his voice a little grating from the incident.

Yami knelt down, trying to avoid the felines who were trying to climbs up his legs. Yami reached out and touched Yugi's face gently "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking sad.

Yugi smiled a little "I'm feeling better thanks," he looked down and saw fresh burns on Yami's legs from the awful shock machine, and cold burns from the ice "Are you?" he murmured, touching the burns.

Yami made a face at once "Yugi, you're the one who's hurt here, I've lived with this long enough to bare it," he assured him, then turned to the bundles.

Atem sat down, and his animals at once surrounded him with their own affectionate greetings. Yugi thought that Atem looked like some kind of mystical god or wild-man who could talk to the beasts, he reached out to Yugi and put his hands on his bruised visage. "Yugi, tell us who did this," he said firmly, but the voice he used wasn't at all commanding.

Yugi felt that it was more of a plea than an order. He touched the hand that was caressing his bruises "Dartz," he confirmed.

Atem and Yami's eyes darkened as their suspicions were proven right. Atem nodded after letting out a long fuming breath to dispel his anger, "I thought as much," he admitted bluntly, then said even more bluntly "I don't want you to go back to the house Yugi."

Yugi blinked in shock, but Yami was nodding "Me neither, I can't protect you there, neither can the servants and Atem isn't allowed to stay inside unless he's visiting," he pointed out.

Yugi stared at them bother and whispered "Where will I stay?" he whispered, already realising that they would force him if they believed that it was in his best interest. There was no use in fighting them, not to mention Yugi wasn't ready to face Dartz again, not after yesterday.

Atem looked around "Right here," he smiled "Where else is safer?"

Yugi looked surprised "I can't live here," he protested, though it was a lovely thought, "I have no food or water, no bed, clothes-"

Yami put a hand over his mouth "Look here," he smiled, pulling out of the bundles some pillows and blankets, obviously from his own room, mixed in were some clothes and shoes. Yami smiled and pointed to the little alcove that was completely concrete and which only held plants in pots. No soil and the place was square. "I think we could build a small house there, we can grow things in the garden here, water comes from the fountain, and …" he hesitated "Maybe, when it's all ready to be lived in … I could escape too?" he half asked.

Yugi's face lit up at once. "Yes yes! Of course, we could all be here, living on the earth and in this garden … could we really do this?" he asked.

Atem nodded and Yami agreed after a moment "I think we could, I'll steal things from Dartz," he offered.

Atem tapped in "I can get the tools and seeds and things so we can all live here properly."

Yugi looked around and nodded "And I'll get it ready," he finished. It sounded so perfect, so unreally perfect. The gardens surrounding the secret one held food all year round and the kitchens were never really watched during evening so they could take what they wished should they desire treats. Egypt never went too cold, a simple fire could chase the chill away in the cooler months, and a roof could disperse the rains. They had animals to raise and they could find more if they wanted to, and graze them here or outside in the garden paths or on lawns. Sheep and Atem found their ways into the gardens so often that it wouldn't be suspicious at all to have them around a little more.

Yugi looked at the place they'd build their house and said "Feels like a dream."

Yami laughed a little "Now you know how I feel." Atem and Yugi looked at him for a moment before smiling and laughing too.

* * *

As the garden grew the three built their new haven, only this time for full time use. Yami threw items out of the window that he figured Yugi could want or need, and only escaped to help himself when Dartz was out for the day.

Atem found a wandering goat and figured, since it was female, they could milk her when she grew into full size. Other times he was caring for Yugi's injuries and helping build the house. The house would be about three by three meters, but they only needed it for three people and they had the gardens to sit about in during the day. Atem was anxious to get it waterproofed for the rainy seasons.

Yugi was meant to sit and recover, but he insisted on helping and so joined Atem building and gardening anyway, it took his mind off of the aching bruises. In two weeks the small house was built. In three it was completely waterproofed, and in four the final inner linings had been hammered into place.

The house was two meters tall, stood on several wooden stilts to keep water from seeping through the floor and rotting the wood. And it only had three walls, the fourth was the front of the house, with some framing about two feet on both walls and the floor and ceiling. There was a large rolled up piece of thick, water proof fabric with they could let hang and attach over the gap, it would also keep the house cool during heat and dry in rain.

The inside looked like a nest. There were piles of pillows with shelves lining the fabric covered walls. the shelves held their food, and personal items and sometimes some napping cats or Sharp-Eye.

Yugi sat at the edge of their home, putting the final touches to a small fire circle, marked by stones like a camp fire, and attempting to light it so he could make a meal. Living in the garden these past four weeks was like four weeks in paradise. He was fully healed and well and soon, as soon as Yami had 'stolen' everything else he thought their life away from Dartz would need, all three would be together in the secret garden.

Yugi sighed, his feelings for them both having grown a lot over these ordeals. After watching them absently for about three days in a row he realised he liked them as more than friends. Both had a firm place and claim on his heart now, _but they like each other, not me._ Yugi sighed again, but sadly this time.

Atem leaned out of the house as Yugi sighed. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi smiled up at Atem "Oh nothing …" he tried to pass off.

Atem looked less than impressed, he sat beside him and turned his face to look at him properly "Tell me," he half ordered half requested.

Yugi looked away with his eyes, since his head was securely trapped between Atem's hands, one on each cheek. Yugi was quiet for a while, until he remembered that Atem was endlessly patient, patient enough to tame wild horses and cats, and he'd not give up until he had an answer. Yugi glanced back at Atem and said "I'm torn. My heart's torn," he admitted at last.

Atem let him go slowly "Between what?" Yugi didn't answer. Atem glanced up as Yami entered the garden and discretely held a hand up in a silent command for him to stay, he put a finger to his lips and then asked Yugi "Or is it, your heart's torn between to someone's?"

Yugi looked up at Atem with a slack jaw "Wha- H-how did you …" he trailed off as he realised he had admitted to it, he blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah … two people."

Atem smiled and gestured for Yami to come closer but quietly. "Who? Myself? Yami?"

Yugi blushed at both names "I … it's, er, well …" he stuttered, not sure how to continue. "D-don't you love each other? I saw you together …" he murmured.

Atem smirked and put a hand on top of Yugi's "I like Yami," he admitted, watching as Yami's eyes widened in the background. "But I also like you, you're both important to me," he assured the two.

Yugi smiled and said "Me too … but about you and Yami," he corrected.

"I'm glad." Yugi nearly jumped into Atem's lap in fright as Yami's happy voice came from just behind him.

"Ah! Um … h-how long …"

Yami just grinned and put his arms around the two of them "Long enough," he half laughed then just smiled "I feel the same, but about you two."

Yugi gasped a little then just smiled. _How wonderful. So perfect, but …_ Yugi reached up and shook his head with his smile still in place "Now I know I'm dreaming. But this dream is so real," he said out loud, the earth, the air, the garden, even Yami's arms.

Yami laughed and leaned into Yugi, making him rock into Atem a little, who playfully pushed back with his own weight. Yami squeezed them both slightly "This is real," he assured Yugi "Can't you feel it?" Then he snorted again "Get the feeling of switched déjà vu?" he asked.

Yugi snorted a second later, realising what he meant. "A little bit," he agreed, then planted a quick kiss on each man's cheek before slipping out of their grasps and beginning a game of chase around the garden. They forgot about lunch, and about every day cares. They were happy and in love and had their love returned. What else could they truly need?

Finally they collapsed and lay in a heap in the middle of the garden, occasionally giggling or kissing, but mostly just staying together. Yugi sighed and looked up at the sky. _I wish these happy days could last forever. Just us and the earth …_

* * *

Dartz stared out of the window to his office worriedly. It had been several months since Yugi disappeared, though that brat wasn't the main cause for his concerns. It was only six weeks ago that Yami had also vanished. Dartz had been noticing that the inventory had been depleting for a while, off things like spoons and plates unaccounted for, but things went missing all the time. Then pillows, rugs, pans, mirrors, a kettle, matches and a few other things had followed. And finally, just as Dartz was considering searching all servant's rooms for the stolen items, Yami himself vanished.

Now Dartz was in a panic. The master would return any day now, he had sent an message saying he'd be back earlier than normal, and that he wanted to see his son. And Dartz couldn't play dumb if the boy was gone! He'd be fired, and the fortune he was promised wouldn't go anywhere near his family!

Gardeners swore they'd seen Yami outside, and some had even said they saw the ghost of Yugi, since everyone knew how badly Dartz had taken his anger out on him by the blood the maids had to clear up the next day. When Dartz had tried to question Atem on where they were he simply ran through the gardens and vanished.

The household was skittish, and spooked, and Dartz was losing his grip on keeping everything controlled.

Suddenly Aknamkanon burst into the room, looking his serious but also spooked self.

Dartz jumped up "M-Master! You're early," he squeaked in panic.

Aknamkanon nodded and hurriedly put up his coat "I had a horrible premonition Dartz, and I couldn't stay away a moment longer. My son was in the garden with his Mother, the boy I'm sponsoring and that wandering child, they were all so happy. But then shadows came and swallowed my wife, turned Yugi into a dying rose and the wandering boy into bones. Yami … he was dragged him into his room by the shadows, and he withered before my eyes …" the shaken man shuddered. "I have to see him. If I don't then I'll never be free of that nightmare."

Dartz bit his lip and said "Sir, you have to send that sponsored child away, he's killing your son. Making him believe he's getting better when all he's encouraging is over exerting himself, some sad and horrible far away belief that pain makes you stronger," he lied, hoping to pin the blame on this brat and get away with it.

Aknamkanon shook his head, frustrated and confused "Just take me too him," he ordered.

Dartz began a quick walk "He's unruly and has not heeded my instructions or warnings, I've had to lock him up and keep him out all day to give the young Master some peace," he rambled, then entered Yami's room. "Young Master, you're Father's here."

Aknamkanon looked over the indoor balcony, expecting to see his weak and sickly looking son looking up at him, but instead was only sheets, left from when someone had risen. The Father stared in horror then rounded on Dartz "Where is my son?" he demanded.

Dartz leaned away in fear and looked around "He's … he's … that boy!" he hissed at last, acting very well. He looked over his shoulder "This way Master, I know who's responsible." He unlocked Yugi's door, locked so the servants could never tidy it up and see what he had done.

Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow "You locked him in?"

Dartz sighed "That's how wild he is," he insisted then entered "Yugi? The Master wants to see you," he called, but the bed was unslept in and the room still was wrecked and there was blood on the floor.

Aknamkanon looked at the mess in shock "What happened?" he whispered, then he spotted the bloody footsteps leading out of the room, very petite feet, too large to be Yami's or Dartz's, also was the bloody shape of someone who'd been covered in blood where they had tripped and fell.

"Um, excuse me sir?" a timid voice said.

Aknamkanon looked and saw a young girl, a scullery maid at best as she was very young; blond pigtails and large blue eyes. He nodded at her to encourage her to speak.

The girl cringed from Dartz and said "P-perhaps he's in the garden?" she had been the one to clean up the footsteps out of the kitchen to the gardens. She knew what had happened all the way up until Yugi's vanishing.

Aknamkanon blinked then gasped slightly. _Her garden? No, I locked the door … they can't be …_ he marched past her and Dartz, though the man tried to call his attention back.

As the proud man walked towards his wife's old private garden he heard the wonderful sound of children, teenagers, laughing and joking. He slowed as he took in the sound, the noise he'd never heard before, his son had never laughed. Was that Yami's voice? Yugi was there too, and a stranger … the wandering child?

The Father moved to the secret door and just as he was about to push it open a young man ran into him. Aknamkanon held the boy in shock and stared as a miracle and an impossible dream looked him back in the face.

"F-father?"

* * *

Yugi smiled from his spot surrounded by cats, the little animals practically climbing him for attention. Yami and Atem were having a game of throw and catch, Yami enjoyed that because he used all his body to catch as Atem wasn't very coordinated with his throws, and it was just plain fun to see Atem dive for some of his trick throws.

Yugi smiled while he watched Yami. He was healthy now, his body muscled, but not overly so. He looked normal, as if he'd never been locked away and treated so badly. The burns on his legs had healed and scabbed and scarred, his skin gained a slight tan, making it slowly change from white to a light fawn. His eyes were alive and his smile made him seem so alive, unlike the sad ones from before, those were the eyes of a resigned prisoner. He was free now. Life in the garden had made him well.

Atem had grown too. He was not lonely, and very open, even letting his guard down enough for his new lovers to see his hidden adorable side. Yugi had nearly smothered him when he pouted, saying he looked so cute. Also his slightly clumsy side, since he always moved so slowly with the animals around, and with his hands sitting still, it was charming to see how human and unbalanced he looked during long runs and games such as this.

Atem yelled in triumph as he held up the ball, which was just a stone wrapped in several layers of fabric, pleased he had gotten one at last. "Got it!" he cheered, sitting up to throw it back at Yami, who also had to dive for the clumsy throw.

Yugi giggled at their antics, making the two older teens turn to him for a moment. Yugi had changed too, he was a lot happier, the sadness of losing his family wasn't gone, but it was fading from grief to miss. He had something to live for, he had a home again, he had purpose, all when he was under Dartz's rules were not available to him.

Atem smiled and got up to catch again "Come on Yami, that limp's not that bad," he winked.

Yami blushed a little then threw the ball hard at him in playful anger "Oh really? Last I recall you said you never wanted to move again," he teased back.

Yugi giggled "Excuse me, your both didn't go for five rounds," he shot back at them.

The two eldest sheepishly grinned. "When you passed out we had another few tries so-"

"Shut up and catch!" Atem interrupted and threw long. Yami scrambled for a foothold and ran after it, only to stop as it sailed over the wall. Atem frowned "Damn, I thought I was getting better."

Yami jogged over and kissed his cheek as he headed for the door "You'll get better soon," he encouraged, smiling at Atem's pleasantly shocked face, hearing Yugi's laugh. "You are a cutie sometimes Atem," he laughed as he ruffled Yugi's hair then ducked out under the door, only to bump into a hard chest.

Yami was steadied by strong, warm and yet trembling arms. Arms that shook as if they were holding something so precious it would break should he hold too tightly. Yami looked up and gasped. "F-Father?"

Aknamkanon stared down at his son in pure shock. If he had been any older or weaker in heart, it would have stopped from the shock. His son, walking, healthy, smiling and … alive, here in his arms. His vision swam as tears ran down his cheeks "Yami," he gasped out. His son staring in just as much shock, "Your … _how_?" the man gasped at last.

Yami smiled at last and said "It was Yugi. He brought me here, he made me well again, and this garden … it's like magic. I'm not ill Father, not at all. I'm going to live," his grin threatened to split his face towards the end, it was to genuine and wide. But at the sight of his Father's steady tears his smile faltered "Aren't you happy Father?" he asked worriedly "I'm going to live just like anyone else."

Finally the Father placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, staring into the face that reminded him so much, yet so little, of his late wife. "Very glad … it's all I've ever wanted for you," he admitted and then drew Yami into a hug. "I never thought … they told me you were too ill, I couldn't lose you too, not after your Mother died to give you life …" he gasped as his tears threatened to choke him. "Forgive me son, forgive me."

Yami hesitantly held the man back and then relaxed, knowing exactly how he felt because he had done the same with Yugi, locked him away so he'd be safe. He knew that Yugi had agreed and that it was not really the prison his room had been, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the man who'd done it out of fear and love. "I forgive you," he said at last, the earth seeming to sigh around them in the wind. Eventually he stepped away and pulled on his hand "Come on, come see the garden, Yugi and Atem will wonder where I am. They're my lovers Dad, I hope you don't mind-"

Aknamkanon chuckled "How could I deny you anything?" he smiled and let Yami pull him through the hidden door.

* * *

Yugi looked up and blinked in shock "Mr Sennen!"

Atem gasped just behind him, the two surrounded in cats.

Yami was smiling and holding his hand "Dad found us," he smiled "I told him what you did Yugi, and about us."

Yugi relaxed a little "Y-yes sir," he murmured, seeming meek and scared again.

Aknamkanon was looking around at the garden in wonder, the place was flourishing and alive and awake, the only thing that had changed was the small house now sitting in one corner. It seemed these three lived here.

He looked at his son and the others in confusion "Do you live here?" he asked. Atem nodded silently, his hands on Yugi's shoulders, he seemed hesitant or edgy. But he had been when he had first met Yugi. It seemed he had to warm to people to fully welcome them into his life, though Yugi could tell just by the steady holding of his gaze into Aknamkanon's that he respected the man.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the house?" asked the Fatherly figure worriedly.

Yugi at once covered the only scar he's carried from the attack, on his elbow. Atem covered his hand gently, knowing Yugi still had nightmares about the attack. Yami answered when his Father looked worried "Dartz hurt Yugi, and he's been hurting me for years," he added softly.

Aknamkanon looked horrified, he looked between the two and finally too his son by the shoulders and gasped "What was he doing to you?" still glancing between them, expecting both to answer him.

Yami pulled up his trouser leg and showed off the numerous burn and cold burn scars that he had from Dartz's treatments "He always claimed it was to help me, but it hurt so much … When Yugi started to help me heal, making me walk and sneaking me outside with Atem, Dartz realised he was making me better and attacked him," he shivered, still hating how broken Yugi had looked that night, how hurt and weak. It made him always want to protect him.

Yugi nodded as Yami finished explaining "W-when that happened, we decided to run away. We were safe here," he murmured, the garden was hidden from anyone who could hurt them, and so they were too. They protected the garden, and the garden protected them.

Aknamkanon glanced between his healthy son, the boy he had sponsored from Japan, and the wandering child. They didn't seem to be hurting anything, they didn't need discipline, if anything they seemed to require confidence building. They needed to know they were loved and safe … was that why they ran here?

Atem spoke suddenly, his deep yet calming voice making everyone jump a little "Dartz never wanted your son to live, he was never going to help him get better. You promised him your wealth if Yami was too sick to take it for himself," he took Yami's hand and squeezed it comfortingly "He took it into his own hands to ensure that his desired outcome came true."

Yugi stood up and hugged Yami, who was looking a little pale, and cuddled into his side when Yami held him back.

Aknamkanon saw how the three interacted, as if they had all been hurt once and needed each other to keep going. He knew that he'd never force them apart, he worried it would shatter them all. Then his eyes hardened "I'm sending Dartz away, and I'm going to cut him out of the will for good, even if something happens the family fortune won't he his," he decided, making the three smile.

The Father knelt down, getting surrounded in Atem's pets the moment he was comfortable, and put a hand on Yugi and Atem's shoulders "I won't force you to leave here if you don't wish to. But you're always welcome to come back to the house, I want you to feel safe, and I promise to take care of you all. Yami?" he turned to his son and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry for everything … if your Mother was here she'd been hitting me for letting this happen. I swear I'll never abandon you again."

Yami smiled, his red eyes tearing up a little and then he talked his old man in a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. "It doesn't matter anymore," he smiled then jumped up "Come on! I want to give Dartz a heart attack when he sees me walking," he laughed, his eyes now alight with mischief.

Atem and Yugi laughed. Atem helped Yugi up and at once a large bird came to sit on his shoulder. Atem nodded at Sharp-Eye before putting an arm around Yami's waist "Heart attack? He'll drop dead at the sight of you walking," he chuckled.

Yami snorted "I wish."

Yugi smiled at their playful jokes and even offered a few himself, but as they exited the garden he hung back and looked behind him at the door which sealed itself shut, the leaver that held it open moved back to keep it hidden again.

The smell of the earth, the roses, the damp soil by the stream, the grass and all the living flowers in the garden washed over him from behind the wall. It almost seemed like a goodbye. _I'll come back here, _Yugi promised silently, but then heard the soft chuckle of a women, it came from over the wall.

Yugi quickly opened the door and stared inside to see a group of adults sharing a picnic together on the mat he had sat on only moments before. He saw his Mother smiling in his Father's arms, his Grandfather standing since his back wouldn't allow him to sit on the ground, and a strange lady with Red hair and golden bangs and tips. They all looked over at Yugi and raised their hands as if waving, a scent of the earth, the sweetest flowers, and of life form soil rushed over Yugi like a wave from them.

Yugi blinked … and they were gone.

It was a goodbye, he realised, he had done what they wished of him. He'd helped the garden to grow, and he had healed Yami and his Father. Yugi smiled, peace settling into his eyes and heart.

"Hey Yugi?"

Yugi turned and smiled brightly at the three who had come back to see him, they blinked at the peace and acceptance that covered Yugi's face and aura. Yugi raised a hand too and giggled, pulling the leaver to shut the door again "Coming!" he half shouted and half sang, before running barefoot over the grass and soil.

* * *

_There we are! If you haven't guessed this is based on the Secret Garden movie. I like that one, but there are several things that I would have changed about it and have done here. I hope that you all like it, and I'm sorry for being out of action for so long. I had a rest then fell out of practice, but I'm back now :)_

_This theme was hard to end, but I think that it's done._

_Next chapter - Loud_


End file.
